My angel , treasure, beloved
by lilneesiie
Summary: After leaving Bella in the woods causing her to loose hope of finding love ,can she move on ? little did she know someone in the shadows is watching,protecting, loving her..
1. Gone

A/N: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Some characters are mine

Its my first story ...i hope you like it...*cross fingers*

The work is being checked by Gabby0515 so expect some changes on the next posted chapters

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I knew, deep in my heart, that there was something bad that was going to happen today. What that something was, I had no idea.

I drove my truck to the Cullens to surprise Edward. Not that it would be much of a surprise since he would hear my truck coming from more than a mile away. We had been dating for a few months, there had been up and downs like in every relationship. Then there were the really bad things unlike other relationships like the time James tried to kill me or the fact that Edward himself and to restrain himself from killing me.

Finally arriving , I walked out of my truck and I saw Edward waiting for me outside the house. As I was about to run up to him and hug him he suddenly looked up me with sadness in his eyes.

"Can we talk" Edward asked .

"Sure what's wrong" I asked that foreboding feeling popping and clawing at me again .

He led me into the forest not far from the there with the foreboding feeling eating me up inside he started telling me how he and his family being there is causing me a lot of 'accidents' and it was the best for them to leave without me. He said that I should spend the rest of my life as a human, grow old , have kids and die of old age. I tried to reason with him. I told him I loved him and I was willing to throw it away so I could spend the rest of eternity with him.

In the end it wasn't enough. He kissed my forehead and left. It hurts that the person I loved with everything that I am could just leave me. The heart ache was soon so unbearable that I was unable to stand. Suddenly collapsed on the mossy forest floor sobbing and asking myself over and over again why?

A few hours later I found myself waking up in my bed. It was dark outside and I noticed I was still wearing muddy, dirty clothes. I looked around and saw Charlie sleeping in the corner chair. Was it all a dream?

"Dad... Why am I here? What happened" I asked my throat feeling dry and scratchy.

He woke up and looked at me with a sad face. He then explained how Jake found me in the woods near the Cullen house, sleeping on the forest floor and curled up in a ball. He went on to say that when they tried to ring up the Cullens there was no answer in the house or their phone , it seemed that they moved away. I couldn't help it. Hearing it again made me realize it was real, my eyes started watering and my heart shattered into tiny pieces like a broken glass.

* * *

A/N2: I decided that Jacob will be just a best friend

Ill be re-arranging some bits...i think...

May I say thank you Gabby051 :)


	2. The King

A/N: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Some characters are mine

Its my first story ...i hope you like it...*cross fingers*...heres chapter 2 ~

Lots of thanks to Gabby0515 x

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The King**

**-Volterra, Italy-** _(same time when Edward left Bella)_

Three brothers were sitting in their thrones. Marcus the oldest and wisest as the others describe him, to his left Aro the middle brother mostly referred to the voice of the three he's most well known for his keen eye for gifted vampires and his gift of reading all thoughts with a mere touch, and last but certainly not least the youngest yet most brutal and feared Caius.

Suddenly a stuttering odd heartbeat echoed throughout Volterra castle originating from inside a crypt in the lowest depths of the castle. The three brothers stopped their line of thoughts and looked at each other , one thing on their mind "The king has awaken".

"Brothers" said Marcus gaining their attention whilst looking around noticing no one else other than himself, his brothers and the upper guardsmen had heard it.

Caius nodded knowing what he meant.

Aro gleefully said "Indeed! It is time. We must be there. Jane, Alec fetch us blood bags" he ordered.

Jane and Alec appeared before them and answered in sync "Yes, Master" and left after they had bowed.

All the upper guardsmen knew what was happening while others wondering what has gotten the kings attention. The upper guardsmen are those who were with the kings long before they had taken over the Romanians. Long before the Volturi took the throne.

After Jane and Alec had come back everyone was dismissed apart from the wives, upper guardsmen and the king themselves of course. The upper guardsmen consisted of Demitri, Jane, Alec, Felix and Heidi. Once everything was ready the kings stood from their thrones , gliding to the edge of the platform they moved a tile. It showed a small key hole, each of the kings reached for their keys on their necklace and inserted it. In the count of three they twisted the stacked key and the platform split into three sections revealing a staircase that descended into the heart of the castle, one by one oil candles lit the pathway.

As they descended to the crypt the heartbeat became more frequent and steadier alerting them that soon their long wait will be over. At the end of the stairs across a hallway large steel double doors with intricate designs came into view. Each side consisted of a letter in the middle made of gold written in a elegant cursive. The letters _"L"_ to the left and to the right _"V"_.

Opening the massive doors they stepped into room that can rival the throne room in size even though the room only housed one thing. An ancient stone coffin in the middle.

Everyone stationed themselves in a semi circle around the coffin with the wives and kings on one side and guardsmen on the other. Suddenly with a loud resonating bang over throwing the lid of the coffin smashes into small pieces as it collides into the wall on the other side of the room. Causing everyone to flinch and shift nervously. As the cloud of dust settles and a figure is seen sitting in an upright position. A man no older than 20 sun kissed skin with short raven black wavy hair with one hand on its head and one on its chest where its slow beating heart resides. Slowly he turns his head to face his family, his piercing blue eyes that seem to look into a mans soul if stared at long enough. Everyone bowed at the same time and said "Welcome back" in latin.

He sat up fully and turned to face them smiles and says _" Gaudeo esse retro"_(I'm glad to be back).

Slowly he stood up and dusted his clothing. He's wearing a plane white shirt that's hand sewn and a dark blue trousers.

The kings approached the man while motioning Jane and Alec to bring forth the blood bags. Once in front of him both of the twins showed a genuine smile that not many have the pleasure of seeing. They took turns handing him the bags one at a time.

After a few minutes Marcus spoke _"Pater gaudeo te videre"_ (Father , I'm glad to see you again) laced with a hint of concern, everyone noticed it and turned to look at him.

_"Quid interest, frater"_(Why concerned brother?) Aro asks.

_" Vinculum, quo admissuram possedit pater, quamvis sua coniuge, non tamen occurrit ei possum sentire eius cor interrumpendi_" (The mating bond that father possessed , although his mate hasn't meet him yet I can sense heart break from her) Marcus replied with a frown.

_"Sic EGO coniecto illa cecidisset profunde quis erat cor eius sed conteratur. Im 'non certus quod factum est aut quis eius. Quod Urguet admissura viverra et excitavit me. Et eam ad me pertinere. Ego assumens siluérunt in anno volaterranoque quid est hoc? Quod mutatur enim venerunt super orbem in somno meo?"_

(Yes I guess she had fallen deeply with someone but had her heart shattered. I'm not sure what happened, or who did it. It triggered the mating pull and awakened me. I must find her and tend to her. I am assuming were still in Volterra what year is this? What changes have come upon the world in my slumber?) The man questioned.

* * *

Please don't forget to review :)


	3. On my way

A/N: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Lots of thanks to Gabby0515 and IdreamofEddy

* * *

**Chapter 3 - On my way**

_"Perdidisti omnem, quam monstrabo tibi mavis, dum quies"_ (I will show you all you have missed during your slumber if you prefer) Aro said.

Those who were in the crypt were the only ones who knew that Aro could project his memories to the person who he touched as well as receive the other persons memories and thoughts.

As their hands touched Aro poured all his memories from other vampires and people along with his documenting of all that had happened while their father was sleeping. Everything from technology, history, language, music and arts, civilization, wars and advanced weapons, everything"

After the passing of memories the man replied with a thank you in the English language with a fluidity that would make you think it's his first language.

After the man finished the last drops from the last bag of blood Demetri stepped forward and greeted "Welcome back my king"

"Please I'm not your king haven't I given the title to Aro, Marcus and Cauis" he replied with a chuckle.

Cauis replied "That may be true but you are always and forever considered our king, not only because you had your family sire us. You also gave us new life and gave us a family when we had none. You will always be our King, Father and brother. While you disagree we all decided to give you the throne back when you and your mate are ready. Don't worry about us,we will stick around here but be advisers to you our true king or anything you wish us to be"

Everyone nodded in agreement despite the mans groan of annoyance, he knew he was out numbered in this decision no matter what.

"I guess we should get going, the guards are getting impatient from what I can hear from up there. Before we go up there I don't want to be introduced yet. I want to keep it a secret, I will be looking for my mate so I'll be out of Volterra in the next few hours" the man said while rubbing his painful chest.

"I knew something like this would happen eventually so I had the private plane ready for wherever you were ready to go. Clothes, money, cellphone amongst other things are waiting for you in the plane and also there will be no objection for you to bring at least one or two guards with you. To reduce suspicion they will alternate every few weeks or months with a cover of going on a mission. I wish you good luck father" said Marcus with a smile while embracing his lovely mate and wife Didyme.

"Leave it to my brother to think ahead when it comes to love" a snickering Cauis replied.

Didyme shot him a glare before he said anything else and his hands went up in defense while the rest smiled and laughed.

"Thank you I appreciate the help and also ...fine...I'll have a friend accompany me but not as a guard. We can all catch up whenever you are all in private by computer or calling me" the man said.

"If you would do me the honor master I would like to volunteer to be the first companion on your travels" asked Demetri.

He smiled and said thank you. After a small chat on how everyone was doing and plans while they will be gone they took a secret passage that would place them directly into the garage. They took the car without any suspicion and headed to the airport. Upon arriving they noticed the private jet was indeed ready, since most of the main guards were trained pilots Demetri was the only one needed to fly the plane.

Entering the plane and getting things ready for flight they had laid a map of the world on a wooden table, while looking and determining where the pull was taking him a ring of a phone snapped them out of their thoughts, they looked at each other.  
"Ah, sorry that was mine Master" said Demetri.

Looking at it he saw it was a text :

_Forks Washington - P.W_

He then showed it to his master with confusion as to why the famous Captain Whitlock was texting him a name of a place. Then suddenly another text appeared.

_It's where you will find her and you know why I always say things...I just know **- P.W_

Demetri sighed showing it to his master and explained that the text came from a friend that often does some missions on the south due to his history and also his random outbursts of cryptic sentences due to his gift.

The young master nodded and confirmed the pull was indeed in the direction of Forks, Washington. As they took off the runway and up in the air , looking out the window with the sunset illuminating the inside with orange and yellows he couldn't help but wonder what his mate looked like, her personality, likes, dislikes, interest and everything about her.

"Im in meus via mea .." (I'm on my way my love...) he whispered.

* * *

**A/N2:**

- his family (parents most likely ... still not sure) sired the three brothers

Peter that "Just knows **" is the creation of IdreamofEddy. She took all of her stories down because so many used her Peter creation without giving her the credit. She is also the creator of Jasper as the "God of War" or "The Major" personality.


	4. Dream

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

** Melody playing the dream : Man~Musician (The14th Song) au Piano **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Dream**

For the last 3 months I have been a shell of my former self. Lifeless like a zombie. I couldn't eat, or sleep and stopped speaking to anyone. Angela the one last friend I have in the school doesn't judge me. She is always trying to make me cheer up and have conversations with me. Then there is Jake, my best friend. Ever since the 'woods tragedy' as he puts it. He has been trying to stop by the house more often to cheer me up. Telling jokes, just sitting with me. Holding me when I cry. He even tried cooking which surprisingly didn't end up with burnt food and messy kitchen. There was also a few occasions where he tried to have a heart to heart talk. I didn't feel comfortable talking to Jake about Ed...him due to the fact it's about a boy and the exact boy he hated from the start.

Every night my room is filled with my screams because of a never ending nightmare. I always have the same dream over and over again. It starts with me meeting Ed...him and all of the good memories we had together then being swallowed into darkness leading into the memory of being left in the woods alone.  
Charlie was worried about me. He's stayed worried since they left. Every night he comes running into my room trying to wake me up and telling me it's alright and he's there. He always trys to make light conversation every time we eat meals together or persuade me to go out with my friends.  
One night I had a dream much different that the frequent ones I have of Ed...him and his family.

_-Dream-_

_I'm walking in a forest full of life hearing crickets chirping and a small river flowing. Looking around I can see a small light ahead, feeling unsure, cautious and finally determined I walked slowly. Little by little the light grew brighter and the river slowly faded on the background. As I walked I could hear a soft melody that played on what sounded like a piano. I don't know why but I knew it was not 'him'. The melody doesn't sound anything that he had played for me ,it's more peaceful, enchanting and heart warming._

_As I reached the end what had lied ahead of me was so unimaginable that it took my breath away. At the end of the path was as a small clearing and in the middle was a piano encircled with lit candles but lights doesn't just come from the candles alone fireflies dance around to the melody with the moon shining down illuminating the whole field._

_I looked down and noticed I am wearing a white sundress and I was barefooted._

_Looking closer I see someone playing , moving slowly and silently so I wouldn't disturb the musician I walked towards the center. Getting closer I finally saw the musician he looked about 20, wavy black raven hair that was illuminated by the moonlight above giving it a shine, his eyes were shut, strong jaw line, long masculine fingers that stroke each key with precision and grace. He was wearing a simple white shirt that looked like something from another time entirely and a dark blue trousers and barefooted like myself._

_As the last key had been stroked to end the enchanting melody he opened his eyes and turned towards me with a small smile. I gasped making speechless staring into his eyes...they aren't just ordinary blue , the iris looks like the color of a clear sky on a summers day and as it hit the edges it blends with halo blue making them stand out. He can be describe as Greek god, or an angel._

_I was paying so much attention to the eyes that I hadn't noticed him standing up and walking towards me. He reached out his hand, and without any doubt, I took it. As our skin came into contact electricity passed through our palms spreading throughout and my heart swelled from the warmth of his skin. I feel complete, it made me smile. He brought up my hand and placed a soft kiss in my knuckles making me blush red as a rose and_

_he said "Angelum meum, thesaurum carissimum..."( My angel , treasure, beloved...)_

_-End Dream-_

Over the past few days same dream kept on occurring night after night. The same thoughts kept plaguing me.

'Who was he?'

Why am I dreaming about him?'

Why do I feel contentment whenever I looked into his blue eyes?'

'What was he saying at the end of the dream?'

So here I am still in my bed pondering about the dream on a rainy, cloudy, miserable Saturday morning.

Suddenly a loud banging at the front door brought me out of my thoughts. Who on earth would come banging on the door this early waking us up on a Saturday morning? Scurrying to go to the door I noticed Charlie wasn't home probably on duty until later. Opening the door a very aggravated Angela shoved past me carrying a sleeping bag and two bags, one with dvds and the other food. She went straight to the living leaving me shocked and gaping like a fish until I snapped back to the reality with her calling...well yelling my name.

"Ang! What the hell! Its Saturday morning! Not that I don't like seeing you here but what are you doing here" I asked.  
She put everything down and walked up to me pulling me to the sofa to take a seat. Seeing an angry Angela is terrifying. I don't think refusing to sit will not go to well. As soon I as seated she began talking.

"You listen to me Bella Swan and you listen good! I had enough of you moping around and being depressed. I know he left. And it's pretty clear he broke up with you. But I have had it to 'here' seeing you fall apart in front of my very eyes. I'm your friend and I cannot take this any longer! Now as a friend I will be giving my damnedest to try to help you get back to normal. I will be sticking with you like a sticker! So today I will be staying here for a sleepover and don't worry I asked Charlie to give us a girl bonding time and he accepted it eagerly. He said he will be staying over at Billy's tonight after work. Now, to start I want you go up take a shower and get ready for slumber party. I know that it's still early but were going to talk and I'm loaded with dvd's that can last for the next 2-3 days. If you are worried about cooking we will having take out or pizza instead"

At the end of her rant I was speechless. while she shoved me into the bathroom all I can get out after closing the door was a small 'Okay'.

Who knew Angela can be feisty and terrifying when angry? I won't be getting on her bad side again that's for sure.

After taking a warm shower and walking into my bedroom I saw a sheepish looking Angela near a pile of pj's.

"Sorry for the outburst but I just can't stand my friend being sad" she whispered.

I walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's okay Ang I'll give it a try"

After getting dressed she patted one side of the bed and told me to lie down. She was sitting up with her back on the bead board. Complying I laid down and looked at the ceiling. After a few minutes of silence she talked again.

"Bella please tell me something, anything so I can help you" Angela said in a soft caring voice.  
I thought about it for another few minutes contemplating whether to talk or not. 15 minutes later I began talking about how it all stated from the cafeteria, moments together, his family, accidents and his way letting me go.

I hadn't went into any details of the accidents or the words he spoke to me in the woods or mentioned anything about the supernatural. In the end I was sobbing while clutching my sides as she gently brushed my hair. She let me cry until tears had dried and I was left with just sniffles. We stayed in silence for what seemed a couple of hours until she spoke.

"I know it hurts Bella. In my opinion he shouldn't had left you in the forest. I mean breaking up in a forest?! Who does that these days? Anyway If he truly loved you he would have fought for it. It may be time to let go and try to move on. That doesn't mean necessarily find another guy. Don't feel guilty for him leaving you and stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault from what you had told me you loved him dearly. I know it hurts but it's a part of life and someday you will find that someone who will stick by you no matter what destiny throws at you. You're a strong person Bella and any guy would be lucky to have you. The past is the past and we can never change what happened. All we can do is move forward and learn from it. Now what do you say we go downstairs order take out and start watching movies"

Sniffling I nodded and had her lead me down to the couch.

The rest of afternoon was spent eating junk food and watching movies nonstop only pausing to answer the door and toilet breaks. I admit it's the most fun I have had since they left and telling my story had made me feel little better. 3am and we're at the brink of falling asleep I nudged Angela for her attention , she looked up and asked what's up.

"Ang your not my friend but my Best Friend"

We stayed on the couch curled up in a ball with blankets and pillows while watching the movie until we fell asleep.

The next morning I thought of what we had talked about and the advice she had said. Its true right if he truly loved me he would have tried to fight for me and stay. But there is part of me the more I think about it maybe he didn't love me enough, he was always trying to dictate what I had to do, eat, wear and every other aspect of my life. Whenever I tried to voice my thoughts he would just shut it down. Giving me the same reason it was 'dangerous'. Maybe not having any nightmares of him is a sign that I'm moving on... that's what he wanted right? I mean he said it himself , 'as if I never existed...'

* * *

Please don't forget to review ~

Lots of thank you again to Gabby0515

Any question i would gladly try and answer :)


	5. Arrival

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**woohooo another chapter :)**

Lots of thanks again to Gabby0515 x

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Arrival **

**Demetri POV**

I had to admit I was very ecstatic to finally meet the king. I am excited and happy to be accompanying him first. Such a privilege! I heard so many stories from the masters, they always talked greatly of him and his family. Without them I would never be alive...well undead. I would do anything to help them. I owe them my life.

During the flight I had arranged a property where we could live during our stay. It's located between Forks and Port Angeles. It's a 3 story simple wooden cottage surrounded by trees and wild life. It has 3 bedrooms, a large living room, a dining area (even if we didn't need that area ourselves), library equipped with a grand piano, kitchen (again useless to us but if masters mate is human...), bathroom ,fireplace and attached garage. Being close to Port Angeles makes things a little easier if we would decide to hunt in town for the low lives.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a indescribable soft whisper from the passenger area. Looking at the map I notice we're nearly there. I inform my master that we're nearly there. We prepare for landing on a private airport. Based on my masters request a simple mode of transportation will be best so we don't attract any attention. I had ordered two Audi S5's to be delivered to the new address.

Safely landing we called Volterra to inform our destination. Looking at the master he changed his clothes into a more casual clothing with jeans ,shirt, jacket and boots, I looked at him wondering why would he would wear something like that. He must had caught my confused face because passed me a note.

_Dearest brother and Dem,_

_It's best to blend in with the crowd than to stand out. We wouldn't want girls clinging to our brother except his mate. We also don't think its brother's style to be in a suit all the time. Besides brother is handsome even in a simple attire *wink*._

_Dem you also need to blend and not wear your cloak. Contacts and blood bags can be found in a compartment near the back of the plane. _

_Take care and call us soon ,  
Didyme, Anthendora, Suplica_

_P.s If you don't call us frequently , we will call you !_

The three wives always view master as their little/older brother if that makes any sense. They do have a point about not standing out too much. No need to attract any more unwanted attention. They didn't have to point out about master using casual clothes. From the stories I hear he's a simple man and he isn't too fussy with extravagant things. He always says it's the thought that counts. Since the master's parents passing, the kings had frequently called him 'father' when addressing him because his relation to their sires and he was the next candidate as head of the coven. Although he always complained when hearing the term 'father' he said it makes him sound old. True, but he looks far from it. What can we say? We love teasing the master!

After packing everything needed for the cottage I looked at the master and I could see longing in his eyes. He sighed while still clutching his chest.

After a few hours we reached the cottage and the cars are already waiting for us. Thank the heavens for fast delivery. After we settle and arrange our things in the cottage we made our way to Forks. From what we know so far. The Cullen Coven is residing in Forks so our first agenda was to confirm whether they still live there so we can try to avoid them. Little did they know we knew that they had made a treaty with a pack of shape shifters when they first moved there many years ago. We came across this information when we sent scouts to check the covens for any abnormalities. This will make it harder for me to blend in since my scent will be easily picked up. I also need to be further from the master when accompanying him. Although it won't be a problem for the master because unlike us, he smells different, it's almost human but with a slight difference. Not noticeable to most of our kind.

Approaching the property I alerted the master that we should go on foot to avoid alerting them to our arrival. He was lost in his thoughts. I had to call him a few times to snap him back to reality.

"Huh? Did you say something, why did we stop?" he asked

Shaking my head I replied.

"Master we need to go on foot preferably on tree tops to avoid our scents being detected"

Not too long after the Cullens white house was in sight, It was a modern structure with three floors and mostly covered with windows instead of walls. It's very open and acceptable since its in a secluded area.

"There's no one in there" master informed.

This raises more questions because most scents we passed by were faded and the thought of them having 'veggie' life style their fresh scents should be detected easily in the forest. Deciding to investigate we approached the house and we notice through the clear windows white sheets were covering furniture. Entering the house the occupants' scents nearly faded I estimated more than a few weeks possibly months. Looking back at the master he was still and confused I asked what was wrong.

"I smell freesias and strawberry but it's from a human..."

Taking another sniff of the air I can faintly track the scent, without the master pointing it out I would never detected it. I wonder what a human would be doing here.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound alerted us. We quickly went out in the forest out of sight as the sound got louder and louder we saw a beat up old truck emerge from the winding road.

The vehicle come to a stop not too far from the house. A female driver can be seen, heart shape face, button nose, hazelnut brown hair that reached her elbows and big chocolate doe eyes. It she had been crying. It was obvious due to her slightly red and puffy eyes and the faint smell of salt water.

I tense as I heard master growl lowly. I looked at him. His fists were clenched to his sides, fangs elongating breaking his lip causing small blood to flow and his eyes turning from pale gray cobblestone to ocean blue. He then said what I had been waiting since we landed.

" My Mate. MINE"

* * *

so...what do you think ? please review !


	6. My Angel

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**woohooo another chapter ! hope you enjoy **

Lots of thanks again to Gabby0515 x

* * *

**Chapter 6 - My Angel**

**?POV**

After a millennium of being in a slumber I have finally been awoken by the heart ache my mate was feeling. Leaving Volterra and going to Forks I keep on thinking about the health both physical and emotional of my mate, who would cause these feelings?.

Entering the Cullen house I was quickly assaulted with a scent that seems familiar and makes my pain ease. It's my mate... Seeing her finally makes my heart soar, she was truly beautiful even without any make up, she was a vision of an angel. Anger soon flared within me as I looked at her closely, her eyes are puffy from crying, skin looked paled as a ghost and it seems she has lost weight judging by how her clothes looked a little bit big for her. She just sat staring at the house for a few minutes before she broke down crying.

A few hours later she wiped her tears and drove off. It makes my heart break not to be able to hold her there and then but I can't. It would have overwhelmed her. She needs time. After calming down I turned to Demetri seeing him waiting standing straight, hands on his back.

"I'm going to follow her. Keeping myself in the shadows. I will find out her name and I want you to find more about the girl and her connection with the Cullen coven. Also try and avoid being caught by shape shifters"

I saw hesitancy in his eyes.

"I will be fine, go and I will call you if there is a problem and I'm in need of assistance" he bowed and left my sight before I can blink.

Following her scent it stopped in a small simple white house. Seeing her get out of the truck and go inside. I silently approached the driveway to look at the letter box for a last name. Suddenly a vehicle approaching the house alerted me, going back into the forest I saw a police cruiser parked and out came a man in his late 30's carrying bags of take out.

Once inside the house he called out.  
"Bella! Got us some food !"

She answered with a raspy voice from crying "Coming dad, be there in a sec!"

So her name is Bella, very fitting name for an angel Bella is beautiful in Italian. Knowing her first and last name I texted Demetri. 'Bella Swan'

I was seated on a branch on a treetop as I watched the sky turn inky black with smatterings of stars between the rain clouds. My beautiful angel comes into view from her window. I noticed some scents of vampires and shape shifters around so I made a note to myself to be careful and not let anyone notice my presence.

Watching her fall asleep I close my eyes and imagine what would it look like for her to smile and hear her laugh. I was lost in my imagination that I was suddenly snapped back when I heard a loud shriek coming from her room. I suddenly increased my senses combing the area for any intruders or enemies. It was then I heard her sobbing in her fathers' arms. My heart broke into a million pieces seeing her in that state all I wanted to do is hold her, comfort her and tell her I loved her from the first sight.

Seeing her go back to sleep I got a text from Demetri stating that he had some information about her. Double checking that there are no enemies around I left and returned to the cottage where Dem was waiting.

He was sitting on the sofa with a laptop on top of the coffee table filled with papers and pictures in front of a lit fireplace. As soon as he sensed me he stood up and bowed then proceed informing me of the information he had attained about Bella Swan and those connected to her.

It turns out her parents went their separate ways when she was younger and was with her mother until she moved to Forks for High school at the age of 17. Due to her carefree mother she had to do most of the grown up duties such as cleaning, cooking and paying bills resulting in her becoming independent and not enjoy her childhood fully.

She then moved in with her dad the chief of police. Finishing High school here because her mother would be travelling with her new husband Phil due to his occupation as a baseball player. Not long after she had moved to Forks she became close to one of the Cullen children named Edward. She also suffered from an accident not long after meeting the family. Falling out of a window.

Finally few days ago the Cullens moved away and lastly there was a search party organized by her father to search for her when she didn't come back from the house few hours after leaving going to the Cullen's house. There was also a medical report indicating she had suffered a mild hypothermia on the very same day.

I can see the awe in Dem's eyes while he described her as being a hard worker, loving and caring daughter. I do agree because I'm feeling the same emotion and also disappointed in her mother for making her do things at a young age therefore making her childhood short.

Growls erupted from both of us upon hearing the search party and medical report which was suspiciously on the date of the Cullen's departure. Even if I hadn't heard her side of story I am assuming that the cause of her heart break is from the Cullen boy named Edward. After finishing his report I ordered him to send scouts to find out where they are. I then excused myself and retired to my room.

As weeks went by I watched her from a far and every night I stationed myself on the treetop for a better view of her. I see her fall apart and wake up from nightmares. Most of the time I hear her repeating the words 'he left' over and over again. Right now I'm in a brink of going to Alaska and tearing the boy apart piece by piece for what he had done to my mate. Gripping the tree branch tightly in my anger causes it to crack and snap into pieces. My phone rang breaking me from my anger induced haze directed to that boy. Looking at the screen there was a text.

_Master a text from Peter came a few seconds ago it read:  
Wait for girl talk - P.W  
Dem_

Not understanding the text clearly I assume I should wait for one of her friends to show up to talk to her. Having doubts and slightly inching to drop to the ground and move towards the house a crow suddenly landed near me, looking at it closer there was a paper attached to one of its feet, taking it out the crow flew away as soon as I had the paper in hand. Unfolding it a message was written.

_Follow the advice and I will be seeing you soon!  
S_

I smiled at the piece of paper in my hand. No wonder this Peter feels familiar, he sounds alot like her with all the cryptic messages and one thing I learned while living with her is never doubt her. Following her and Peters advice I sat back leaning on the trunk and looked at the night sky trying to calm myself.

* * *

Please don't forget to review ~


	7. Blue eyed stranger

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**woohooo another chapter ! hope you enjoy**

Lots and lots of thanks again to Gabby0515 x

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Blue eyed stranger**

**Bella POV**

I sighed in disappointment as I finished another book. The amount of people wanting to read electronic books or ebooks makes it not so difficult or rare to be able to read a book from start to end while waiting for customers. I ended up working in a library in Port Angeles instead of Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

Angela had convinced me to change my job from clerk at a sporting goods place way out of my league of knowledge to a librarian. Her reasoning was she had a feeling that I may enjoy it because of my love of books and to be honest I enjoy reading books but get slightly disappointed when they end. On the upside, the story can continue in your imagination. After the sleep over I had been thinking about visiting the meadow one last time.

Mrs. Smith is the kind, caring, carefree elderly woman who hired me. She always offers tea and biscuits whenever I arrive early for work, break time or if I have any time free after work. She reminded me a lot of my grandma Swan always offering snacks and drinks whenever I visited. Mrs. Smith asks me all the time to be a taste tester of her baking results.

"Mrs. Smith I swear I think you are in the wrong place to work, your baking skills are extraordinary! I just can't get enough" I said through a mouthful of her newest baked goods.

She chuckled.

"Well my dear, thank you for the complement. I will keep that bakery in mind. Now, if you would be so kind as to place those stacks of books to their places since I can't reach them and my back is aching"

Standing up and going to her side I started rubbing her back a little.

"No sweat Mrs. Smith leave it to me. That's what I'm here for to be a helper and the most important job of all is taste tester for the best cakes, biscuits, cookies...well basically anything you can buy in a bakery!"

Finishing the glorious baked goods Mrs. Smith had. I took the piles of books and proceed to the right isle. Not really going great right now due to my stupid height even on my tip toes I still can't reach the damn top!

While trying to reach to the top, a hand reached out for the book took it from my hands and placed it on the shelf. As I turned around I froze in shock.

It was the man I had been dreaming for these past few months. Sun kissed skin, short raven wavy hair, so tall that my head barely passed his shoulders and not sky blue eyes but eyes of pale gray cobblestone. Everything around me seems to just disappear into the background as I continue staring the man in front of me. When he smiled I felt my stomach flutter, heart beating fast, a tug in my heart and a spark of emotion, love? What seems like hours later I was snapped back into the reality with Mrs. Smith asking if I was finished.

"Almost done Mrs.S!" I shouted barely looking back and staring on the handsome man in front of me.

He then spoke with a voice that makes my heart swell.

"Is there anything else you need to place up top. If you don't mind I would like to help you"

"Uhm...sure...I, just need to place this last book on the top left corner, please" I handed him the book and looked at him closely. He's more well built than Edward, much more... manly. He's wearing black leather jacket over gray wash shirt, blue jeans and combat boots.

After placing the book in the right place I smiled and thanked him. His face lit up like sun, and for some reason I felt happy, giddy almost, glad that I was able to get that reaction from him.

'What's wrong with me?' I thought.

That night all I could think about was the man who went to the book store. He never told me his name and there was a pull in my heart when he left.

Wait...back up when did I become concerned with a stranger?...'stranger'... seems the wrong word and why does he resemble the man from my reoccurring dreams? More than resembled I knew it was him. But how?

My brain is ready to move on from Edward but my heart still has some chains attached to and it keeps me from fully letting go.

**?POV**

Being able to stand close to her taking in her intoxicating scent and talking to her is taking all my will power not wrap my arms around her and kiss her like there is no tomorrow. She is in a better shape than the first time I saw her outside the Cullen house. I made a mental note to myself to think a way to thank her best friend. Looking at her chocolate eyes nothing seems to matter anymore. Looking closely I can see a hint of sadness and it makes my ancient heart clench.

* * *

Please don't forget to review ! :)


	8. Date

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**woohooo another chapter ! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers !**

Lots of thanks again to Gabby0515 x

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Date**

**BellaPOV**

Day after day I noticed the mystery guy visiting the library reading few books varying from literature to music. Surprisingly most of the classic books he read are the same ones I loved. Whenever he is around I can't seem to stop myself from stealing a glance or two in his direction. He also saved me once or twice from falling over due to my clumsiness. Go figure right? Bella clumsy Swan making a fool of herself in front of the god like man.

It was Saturday and Angela came to work to accompany me because she was curious as to why I seemed to be excited when going to work nowadays.

It was past one in the afternoon and the mystery guy went up to the counter to return a book. I noticed there was a small piece of paper sticking out. Curiously I opened the book and was surprised to see a note written in a elegant writing.

_May I have the pleasure getting to know the beautiful librarian over a cup of coffee or smoothie?  
L.S_

I was blushing ten different shades of red. I looked up seeing him staring at me with pleading eyes. Before I could answer Angela beaten me to it.

"She would like to get to know you too, perhaps ..."

"Now! It's quiet and I'm sure Angela would be a dear and keep me company" Mrs. Smith interjected from behind us with a wide smile.

They both shared a look and looped their arms together.

"Of course Mrs.S, It's no biggy. I always wanted to know how you make delicious biscuits I've tasted last week" Angela inquired.

They pushed us outside and shouted

"Have fun you two !" in sync as they closed the door.

We were stunned and silent staring at the door until he chuckled and held his hand out.

"Hi im Luca Salvatore" mystery man I mean Luca said with a smile.

"uhm...Hi...I'm Bella, Bella Swan" I replied quietly reaching for his hand to shake.

Mental note: Kill Angela later.

As soon as we touched a spark of electricity flowed through me, it was similar when touching Edward but more. Letting go of my hand and loosing the connection caused me to slight whimper.

What's wrong me? I asked myself.

We spent the rest of the day talking about hobbies, our interests and love of classic books. We didn't notice how much time had passed by until Angel walked towards us to inform me it was time to leave.

I had nearly forgotten that I had to take her home since she rode here with me.

Before we parted he asked with a hope in his eyes "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to spend time with you. If I may be so bold would you like to go on a date with me to Ediz Hook Reservation for Native Birds for a stroll and picnic? You wouldn't have to bring anything just yourself and you would be back before 9pm tomorrow"

Feeling glad that I will be getting a chance to see him tomorrow. Wait, Glad? I've only really started to get to know him a little just a few hours ago and I'm already feeling something. I can't deny something is pulling me to him wanting to get to know him more.

Cmon' Bella time to put on big girl panties and accept!

"Okay, I would like that" I replied with a smile. I then handed him a piece of paper with my written address.

"Ill be picking you up about 3pm" Luca said.

I nodded and started walking towards the car. Angela couldn't stop grinning at me like the Cheshire cat. As soon as we closed the doors she squealed on the highest pitch I ever heard, it almost shattered the glass windows.

"Oh my God Oh my God! you're going on a date with the mysterious, hot, charming, drop dread gorgeous guy!" she shouted with both of her hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"Okay, okay Ang calm down! And thank you for a very descriptive description of Luca, to be honest, even though we are just getting to know each other I really like him. I really want to know more about him" thinking back I began reminisce our conversation.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot how angry I was at her and for answering for me.

"Aww Bella's got a huge crush on him! I'm so happy for you Bella" Angela said hugging me.

We finally got back to my place and Angela left in her car leaving me to myself as Charlie was still working. I slowly made my way up to my room lost in thought.

Ang's outburst reminded me a lot of Alice. I missed my best friend pixie. Although I don't miss her Bella Barbie! Her mate and husband Jasper, I never really blamed him for what happen on my birthday party. There was 7 vampires and one of them I was a singer to. To feel that much blood lust as an empath would have made anyone snap. Not to mention he was still getting used to animal blood. Jasper is the sensible older brother out of him and Emmett. I miss my brother bear Emmett, always the prankster and video game expert. You can always count on him to cheer you up on a cloudy day. Then there's Rosalie the ice queen. I like her because she was honest and confident just like a big sister I always dreamed of having. Esme, the mother I always wished for. Growing up with Renee I didn't have much childhood so having Esme she was like the mother I had always wished I had. Carlisle seems to be like my personal doctor due to the fact I met him every other week for something I did do to my clumsiness. He was like a second dad. And lastly Edward my first love he was kind, loving and caring or so I thought. He limits me on what I do, wanted me to ask him before I made any decision for myself and always treated me like a breakable china doll. He was a manipulative controlling ass now that I think about it. Thoughts from the forest flooded my mind as I tried to remember more about him. His words will forever be in my mind playing like a broken record.

I wonder whether their love for me was just an illusion. A soft creek on the floor startled me out of my thoughts. I looked at it and saw that it could be removed. It made me curious and I stooped down to pry up the loose board. A surprised gasp came from me when I saw all the things that I thought Edward took with him. A box filled with lots of pictures, the CD of the piano music Edward made for my birthday and trinkets. It made me drop to the floor and sob. Ripping open the slow healing hole I had in my heart. It hurts so much thinking not only my first love left me but also a second family who I came to love.

I fell asleep that night with dry tears on my face holding the box of memories.

* * *

Ta - da...~

So what do you guys think ?

Please don't forget to review ^_^ ~

Peter: awww... no part for me *sniff*

Me: *pat shoulders* there, there. you just have to wait

Peter: fine...*sulks in the corner*


	9. First Dance

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**Thank you for all the reviews , favorites and follows ! :) **

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 without her i would be lost x

Enjoy chapter 9 :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - First dance**

**Florence and The Machine - Never let me go**

**LucaPOV**

Being able to spend time with Bella was amazing I can't wait until tomorrow. The first touch of her soft skin felt like a burst of electricity. Her laugh is like melody to my ears. The way she bites her lip when nervous makes me feel undone.

I saw in the corner of my eye Demetri smirking at me.

"What are you smirking about" I asked.

"You look like a love sick teenager" he replied with amusement coloring his voice.

Annoyed at his comment I threw the book I was reading at him and it missed as he dashed out of my sight. The next second I hear him talking in the phone and I'm guessing Didyme, Dora and Suplica are on the other line due to a high squeals coming from the speaker.

_Great I'll never hear the end of it_. I thought to myself.

That doesn't matter though. All that matters is that I get to spend the another day talking, and learning things about her and especially making her blush.

**BellaPOV**

Waking up the next morning my mind drifted to what happened yesterday. I started work, got asked on a date, sabotage by Mrs.S and Angela by answering for me. Getting to know the mystery guy named Luca and accepting to go another date with him today and lastly getting bombarded with memories after finding the box of trinkets and photographs.

A productive day if I've ever had one.

Getting out of bed I get ready for the day. After taking a long hot relaxing shower I went downstairs to cook breakfast for Charlie and I. Then did some light house cleaning .

It was lunch time and I was preparing some Turkey and tomato sandwiches when I finally realized I forgot to tell Charlie about my date later.

Uh oh. Fidgeting nervously I approach Charlie. He was lounging on the sofa while watching sports sipping a cold beer.

"Uhm...Ch-Dad?"I asked.

He turned his head asking me what's wrong.

"I've been asked on a Date today about 3pm and won't be back till 9pm we will be going to Port Angeles" I said looking down avoiding his eyes.

"Who is he?" he asked with a glare.

"His name is Luca Salvatore, 20 and a frequent visitor in the library"

"Okay Bells, as long as you be home no later than 9.30pm or ill be hunting that boy down" Charlie replied as he looked back watching the TV.

He surprised me, he's actually allowing me to go out on a date without a million questions and demanding to meet him? Who is he and what has he done with Charlie.

"Thanks Dad" I replied. As I started to head upstairs to get ready he asked from the living room if I still have the pepper spray. Rolling my eyes I answered with a yes.

After quickly getting ready I looked at the clock its only 2.50pm. I still have few min to wait.

I figured since it was a nice weather I would just wear my casual red, black and white plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up, denim short shorts which was really rare for me to wear, but I said to myself woman up and be confident! And lastly my signature converse shoes.

3pm on dot there was a knock on the door. I dashed downstairs and opened it to find the most handsome man I ever seen. He was wearing almost the same thing as yesterday only with different combination of colors. He smirked as I just stand in the front porch staring at him.

"Hi" was all I can say in a breathy voice after a long stare. _Get a grip Swan!_

He smiled and greeted me and my dad, the latter who was watching him like a hawk. I quickly realized we need to get out of here so I excused myself and closed the door.

Luca led me to his sexy looking black Audi S5. Hey I may not know much about cars or motor cycles but it just looks sexy for a car in my opinion.

We didn't talk much on the road, we both enjoy our silent ride and admire the view as we pass by.

We arrived in the reservation an hour and half later. He wasn't fast driver like the Cullens, He like myself enjoyed the scenery as we drove on but I noticed him glancing my way more than once.

As we exit the vehicle he went to the back to gather the picnic items. Luca is full of unexpected surprises I never knew he was a great at cooking. He packed us some pasta, bread and soda.

It was very simple and I liked it, no hassle, no expensive foods like lobster or caviar (like Alice used to want me to eat) and no over the top restaurant. We just sat by the seaside watching waves rise and fall, talking more about ourselves and soaking in the peace that's around us.

As the sun started to set we decided to pack up the picnic and have a stroll towards the port to check out the commotion because we could hear a fair amount of people and faintly hear music being played.

Colors of autumn, reds, browns, orange, yellow with a hint of purple and blue paint the sky as we reached the port.

There were people celebrating, eating, dancing and talking. Turns out there is a free show of an orchestra playing tonight. They had decorated the gazebo with small twinkling lights some cascade down like a waterfall and some stretch to different corners of the area. It was just simply stunning.

Luca must had seem me looking at the couples dancing because as another song began to fill the air with melody Luca turned to face me and hold a gentlemanly pose with his straight figure and hands folded behind his back.

"Would you do me the honour on accompanying me in a dance Bella?" he asked in a melodic voice.

"I can't Luca I can't dance and you know me I have the habit of tripping over nothing but air" replied looking down in shame. I don't want him to get embarrassed because of me falling over.

He took one of my hands and kiss my knuckles "I promise with my life that I won't let you fall. Just one dance please" he asked with pleading eyes.

I sigh in defeat "Okay, but only one song promise" I asked

"I promise" he replied as he walked me towards the dance area.

I was feeling nervous and scared at the same time. He took my left hand and placed it around his waist and my right holding his left. He placed right hand on my waist and started dancing. At first I was clueless but slowly learned as he taught me the steps.

_Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under._

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_  
_Cause either way (Cathedral, where) you cannot breathe,_  
_No need to pray, no need to speak_  
_Now I am under, Oh._

Feeling that I'm getting hang of it I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me.

_And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles down (on)to the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_  
_And all this devotion was rushing over (out of) me,_  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,_  
_But the arms of the ocean deliver me._

Everything seems to fade in the background as I continued staring and getting lost in his gray eyes.

_Though the pressure's hard to take,  
It's the only way I can escape,  
It seems a heavy choice to make,  
But now I am under, Oh._

As we stared into each other eyes I hadn't noticed he was leaning closer and closer.

_And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

I felt his soft warm lips against mine and time seemed to have stopped. He placed both of my arms on his neck and both of his on my waist embracing me and pulling me closer causing me to moan.

Deepening the kiss he tugged my bottom lip for permission I answered by opening my mouth to his request. I felt his tongue enter and tasting every inch of my mouth. Threading my fingers with his raven black hair passion increases as we fought for dominance.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing over (out of) me,  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me. ..._

Needing to breath we pulled apart both panting, his forehead rested against mine, my cheeks were flush and lips swollen. Luca smiled and placed chaste kiss on my lips. We walked hand in hand toward his car.

Dropping me off at home he gave me light kiss and bid me a good night.

After making Charlie's dinner and cleaning up the kitchen. I head upstairs and shower quickly and get into some pajamas then head to my room.

I'm lying in my bed and thinking about what has happened today. His smart, funny, handsome, understanding and caring nature made me love him more. Wait, hold on a minute did I just say _love_.

Touching my lips I started thinking that I had never given it much thought about loving him. I really only just met him. Sure his attractive, sweet, gentle and caring. I'm still having doubts whether I'm ready to love someone fully. Based from my previous experience I am afraid of getting hurt and abandoned again. I don't think I'm strong enough to get through another heartbreak.

* * *

*sigh* that's my dream date right there ...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review :)


	10. Salvatore

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**woohooo another chapter :)**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 x

Enjoy chapter 10 :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Salvatore**

**BellaPOV**

Contemplating what to do with the box of memories. I decided I really need to start letting go of the past and not let it haunt me. A week had went by and its Friday again I asked Angela to accompany me for a hike on Saturday to visit a place that brings back heart ache. _Our meadow_, as he had called it.

Finally Saturday morning arrived. Angela arrived earlier and we're currently enjoying a bowl of cereal talking about school, homework, classes and finally boys. Angela went into interrogation mode asking what had happened during my date.

It made me blush thinking about that night, I never had kissed a guy that way before not even Edward.

Finally finished with our breakfast, I went upstairs to pick up my bag containing the box of memories and lighter while Angela gathered up our raincoats just in case.

Taking off soon after we rode in comfortable silence until we reached the side of the road we had to get out and hike to the meadow from. After tripping over random tree roots and other things we broke through the trees and into the meadow.

Upon arriving the meadow it looked dead, lifeless, no flowers, fallen trees, and patches of dead grass surround the area. Finding a good spot to say good bye we went to the middle of the field. I took out the box and laid it on a cleared ground. I opened it and took a look at it one last time.

Angela is being good friend she didn't ask why or what are we really doing here, she gave me a little space for and silent support if any needed. Placing the last picture down which was me and Edward together on my birthday on the small pile of things. I took the lighter out of the box and lite the box on fire placing it on the very top of the pile. As I watch the mementos burn a single tear trickled down my face. Angela sat beside me not saying a word but just hugged me close.

As the last flame died and everything turned to ash a twig snapped on the edge of the forest. Out comes a figure I wish I had never seen. Laurent. He meet my eyes and slowly approached me, looking at him closely he looks the same from the last time we meet him. Everything is the same even his dull red eyes. Sensing the danger I told Angela to stay behind me and quiet.

"Bella?" he asked causing shivers to run down my spine.

He stalked closer.

"I didn't expect to find you here with a friend" he said as he took a peek at Angela behind me.

"I went to visit the Cullens but it was to my surprise to find the house empty, they left you, aren't you sort of pet of theirs?" he asked.

I winced on the term 'pet'.

Slowly I backed up with Angela as he took a step forward .

"Do the Cullens visit often?" asked Laurent.

_We need to get out of here or at least save Angela _I thought to myself.

She has done nothing but be a good friend to me and I won't have her lose life because of it.

Avoiding the question I asked him what is he doing here.

"I take the silence to my question as a no and as for my reason being here. I came as a favor to Victoria"

I stood shocked at his statement. Victoria?

"Victoria? why?" I asked.

"She asked me to see if the Cullens were still around because it would make it difficult for her to _visit_ you. A eye for an eye and mate for a mate she said. You killed hers so it's only right to kill you although seeing you now I feel pity and very thirsty"

He started stalking towards us like a predator to a prey.

Out of nowhere Angela walked forward and shouted at him

"Don't you come any closer and don't think about hurting Bella!" Looking over her shoulder she whispered "Run Bella I'll try and stall"

Before I can even protest Laurent was from across the field in front of Angela and back handed her causing her to fall unconscious. Running towards her to help I was stopped by him gripping my throat and holding me up as my feet dangle below.

"Shh...It will be over soon" he cooed on my ear.

"I'm doing this as kindness. If it was Victoria it would be long and painful. I promise Ill make it quick you won't feel anything. It will be like going into a long awaited sleep that you can never wake up from"

Leaning closer to my neck my eye sight starting to blur and chest tighten for because of lack of air.

Suddenly a blur of figure flashed between Laurent and I. The sound of metallic flesh tearing and shrieks filled the clearing. I looked up and saw Luca with Laurent's arm on his hand. I slumped into the ground as I was free from his grip.

Laurnt had wide eyes but before he could say another word growls and loud thuds that sounded like paws could be heard behind us. Two large horse size wolves walked out of the forest bearing their large teeth. One russet brown and the other coal black and its slightly bigger than the other.

I looked back at Laurent his wide eyes shock changed into panic. He started to back away and run but not soon enough as the wolves pounced tearing him to pieces before he can even reach the edge of the clearing.

Looking back at the savoir standing in front of me he dropped the arm he was holding and made his way to me. I gasped in surprise to see his gray eyes gone and piercing blue eyes looking at me with concern. He knelt down in front to inspect for any other injuries. Upon finding none he sighed in relief. I had no bad injuries apart from bruising of my neck and a sore uncomfortable throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked laced with concern.

I noticed his eyes slightly changing to pale gray.

I nodded.

Not far from the clearing a dark figure witnessed the killing of Laurent. Victoria won't be happy with werewolves protecting her and the black hair guy.

He ripped out his hand like it was nothing and I didn't notice him coming, something is different about him. He pondered on how he would explain to Victoria the events that transpired while running away in the direction of his sire.

Lost in each others eyes I didn't notice the russet brown wolf had approached Angela and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw her brown eyes. Not a moment later a Native American man walked out from the trees wearing shorts and I noticed the large coal black wolf gone.

"I'm Sam the Alpha of the pack. What are you?" he asked snapping both of us out of our haze to look at him.

He was staring at Luca.

The brown wolf suddenly went off behind the trees and out came Jake. My childhood friend and male best friend. Could it be? Is the Quileute tribe legends really true. I mean vampires are real why not werewolves too, hell next thing you know there might be witches too.

He approached Angela and checked her for injuries like Luca did. I sighed in relief that she wasn't badly injured just a sore swollen cheek.

"I'm a vampire but a little different than the those called Cold ones. I have fangs, heartbeat, we can walk to the sunlight without looking like a disco ball but that's a story for another time. My eyes don't change color depending on my diet, animal blood doesn't do well with our system, we have abilities, we're faster, stronger and we have control with our blood lust. " he replied looking down into the ground as if he was ashamed of something.

Jake and Sam growled when he had mentioned blood. He quickly elaborated.

"Don't worry we don't drink from the innocent or turn any from biting, we don't produce venom and we can also live on blood bags"

Jake chuckled "Leave it to Bells as danger magnet". I shot daggers at him causing him to hide behind Angela.

Sam asked "Wait if you don't produce venom how are you turned?"

Luca replied "I think it's best to talk somewhere apart from here, how about we head over to my house. May I asked that only you, Jacob and his imprint to be there. Not many know of my history and it's better that way"

He gathered all the parts of Laurent that had been shredded into pieces and piled them before lighting it on fire.

He held out his hand I took it excited to learn more about him. I had a lot of questions to ask.

_Was it all a lie?_

_Did he just play me like 'he' did?_

_Does he know about the Cullens?_

We drove to his house with me, Jake and Angela in the front while Sam seated at the back with Luca.

Arriving to his cottage, Sam and Jake suddenly crouched in defensive position and growled. " Leech!"

"He's my friend and has same diet as me , his name is Demetri" Luca said.

In the shadows of the forest a tall man about 6'ft with the same build as Jasper. Pale skin, dirty blond spiked hair, red eyes, wearing black cloak, dark jeans, combat boots and black fit V neck sweater stepped out of the trees and bowed.

"Will you follow me and get seated inside" Demetri asked while opening the door.

As everyone entered the house I took a step forward to follow them but Luca stopped me and turned to face me, his eyes filled with concern.

"My name is really Luca Volturi. I had to hide my surname so that any vampires or supernatural beings won't get suspicious and go after you because you are my weakness and I can't lose you. The only ones that know of my existence are my sister, Aro, Marcus, Caius, their wives. Also the first guardsmen who are Demetri, Jane, Alec, Felix and Heidi. I'm sorry for not saying what I am. I wasn't sure how to tell you. I mean, I can't really just walk up to you and say Hi I'm a vampire but not like cold ones and you are my mate, wanna go out and get to know each other?" he reached and held my hands.

"All of the things I told you about myself from music, literature, likes and dislikes are all true and I never lied about my feelings. I'm sorry again for not telling what I am. I hope you will give me another chance. This time there will be no more secrets. You mean to much to me to lose. I would gladly kill anyone or lay my own life down to save you" he told me urgently.

After hearing his confession I only managed to say two words. "Why me?"

He took both of his hands then cupped both of my cheeks and stared me directly in the eyes which were filled with love, and adoration before he answered "Because you are my mate and I have been waiting for you for a _very_ long time. I know you may not feel the same but if you would give me a chance I would dedicate my immortal life to worshiping and loving you. Will you give me a chance my angel?"

"But...Edward ...he told me I was his mate" I stuttered.

"Mates aren't able to leave one another for long periods of time which means one can not be abandon the other. They are half of the others soul and wouldn't feel complete without them. It causes them to

feel unimaginable pain when they are apart for a long periods of time. Once they make a connection they can't be apart for more than a few days. The connection is established on the first eye contact or touch. They can feel a pull in their heart when their other half is far away. They sometimes refer it to as mating pull. If he was truly your mate he wouldn't be able to stay far from you and would have come b back quickly"

I was stunned for a few minutes, then thought to myself _'So Edward lied to me?_

_Can I give Luca a chance? I admit being with him brings out the side of me that I never knew existed. I used to the be shy, self conscious and clumsy girl. Now I'm confident, bold, less clumsy and outgoing...I felt... free. He brings out the best of me and encourages me to make the right decisions every step of the way. He likes the way I am and doesn't want to change anything about me, also he doesn't treat me like a breakable china doll.'_

_'Let's also not forget the spark of electricity whenever we touch. And the kiss..his soft lips against mine, it felt fireworks setting off. The warmth, the passion, it made it feel like there was a pause in time and made my heart feel like it was trying to beat out of my chest. He also confessed he will spend his entire immortal life loving me, so is he willing to turn me? Edward said that turning into a vampire will damn my soul. But I disagree, every living thing from simple humans, and animals, to the supernatural have souls. Without a soul they will be just an empty shell and how could they have a soul mate if they have no soul? Back to the main question, can I give this man that is right in front of me who love me with all his heart another chance?'_

_'I have to say without a doubt...'_

* * *

so...what do you guys think ? sorry for a cliffy ...

Please review !


	11. History

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 x

Thank you for all the reviews and fav !

Enjoy chapter 11 :)

* * *

**Chapter 11 - History**

_Previously: 'Let's also not forget the spark of electricity whenever we touch. And the kiss..his soft lips against mine, it felt fireworks setting off. The warmth, the passion, it made it feel like there was a pause in time and made my heart feel like it was trying to beat out of my chest. He also confessed he will spend his entire immortal life loving me, so is he willing to turn me? Edward said that turning into a vampire will damn my soul. But I disagree, every living thing from simple humans, and animals, to the supernatural have souls. Without a soul they will be just an empty shell and how could they have a soul mate if they have no soul? Back to the main question, can I give this man that is right in front of me who love me with all his heart another chance?'_

_'I have to say without a doubt...'_

**Bella POV**

_'of course'_

I took booth of his hands and gave them a light squeeze, looked him in the eye and said "Yes. I will give you a chance. I like you...a lot"

Then he gave me his breath taking smile and kissed me. It was soft, light, and full of love. Cupping both of my cheeks he said "Thank you my angel, you won't regret it" he then took my hand and led me into the house.

As we entered he led me to the living room on the left where everyone was already seated near the glowing warm fireplace. Jake was sitting in a loveseat with a tight embrace on Angela who was perched on his lap looking. Both of them looking at each other lovingly. Sam was on one side of the sofa while Demetri was on the other love seat both with a disgusted face. Noses scrunched up like they smelled something horrible. We took the empty side of the couch near Sam surprisingly he pulled me into his lap and giving me a loving embrace.

**Luca POV**

I'm so glad she had given me another chance. I feel such a dick for not telling her sooner. I'll tell her my story now though.

"It all started on a stormy night. We were saved by a vampire when we were dying from an avalanche. My mother Sofia, father Alex, me and my younger sister. He saw compassion and saved us"

_- Flashback-_

"Mother, Sister, Father are you all okay?" I shouted as I regained consciousness. Last thing I remembered was when we were on our way to the caves for shelter because our house wasn't strong enough to last through the storm. As we approached the entrance a loud rumble came from above, when we looked up there were dirt and rocks descending rapidly.

"Somebody help!" my father shouted as he tried his best to free himself from the rubble. His leg was crushed that there is no doubt he would die from blood loss.

Mother was unconscious and bleeding a lot from her injury on her lower torso. I was also badly injured, a tree trunk sticking out of my stomach. How I was alive I'll never understand. Lastly my dear little sister, she was not stuck in the rubble but her back was facing us so I couldn't see whether shes okay or not. She wasn't showing any sign of movement.

As I kept trying to get free a dark figure was approaching us. He was wearing a dark cloak so we weren't able to see him properly. I may not have known him but I had to try to get assistance.

"Sir, please help u! Help my sister" I plead the cloaked man.

He stopped near my sister to check her. As he turned her over I saw the degree of her inguries. I was devastated knowing there was no way she had survived. In her chest was a large chunk of wood sticking out of her heart. I cried in agony. No,no,no not my sister! I thought to myself.

"She can be still saved there is a faint heartbeat. It would mean she would become will mean she will become an immortal .It won't come without a consequence you will be an enemy to the sun and you will need to drink from humans for sustenance." he said.

Rain continued to pour down, strong gusts of wind blowing the tress violently, thunder roared and lighting illuminated his piercing blue eyes as he stared at me.

"Please ...save... her. She's still young and has a lot of life ahead of her" my father plead.

"Very well" was all he said as he bit into his wrist and let his blood drop into my sisters mouth.

That was the last thing I saw until darkness took over.

_-End flashback-_

Finishing the story Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on the crook of my neck. I took a deep breath taking in her scent to calm me. It wasn't a pleasant memory. I had almost lost my family that night. Making me feel helpless, not being able to help anyone of them.

"The next thing I knew I woke up from my sleep as a vampire with the rest of my family. He stayed with us for a few decades teaching us about what he was what we were now and the aspects of being like him. Centuries later we asked why he saved us when we only asked for him to save my little sister.

"I've been on this earth a long time. I learned traveling alone can be very lonely and watching your loved ones die can be devastating" he told us.

"We adopted him as our own that day. Eternally grateful that he saved us all" I said smiling.

Sam asked. "Can you just turn anyone?"

"No. Because of one of my aunt's spells we are unable to turn just anyone. We can only turn our true mates. To do that we must bite our mate for marking and drink their blood then after drink from us..." I trailed off.

Jake continued "There is more isn't there. There has to be more."

Bella moved from the crook of my neck to lift her face and gaze at me with her chocolate eyes.

"They need to die. When they wake up they will be just like us. It will be just like waking up from a dream" I replied looking down.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes until the lad named Jake cleared his throat. We all looked up to him.

"Uhm...since there is nothing else to talk about I think it's best to go home. It's been a long day" he said nervously.

Everyone said their good byes and good nights. I rode in Bella's truck to make sure she made it home safely. After dropping Sam, Jake and Angela off, we were on our way to Swan residence.

It was silent until Bella asked out of the blue "Is it okay if we talk?"

"Anything you want angel" I replied.

We parked outside the house, Mr. Swan's cruiser still not there. She invited me into the house and walked to her room for privacy in case her father arrived home early. Her room was simple. Lilac walls, small bed, rocking chair in the corner near a computer desk with a board on top filled with photographs and notes, wardrobe and large pile of books near her bed.

She told me to have a seat on the rocking chair as she sat down on her bed with her back leaning against the headboard. She took a pillow near her and hugged it tightly as she tried to compose herself.

"You said mates can't be alone or far away from each other right?" she asked looking me straight in the eye.

I answered with a yes and she continued "If that's the case then it means you were near all the time?" she said with uncertainty.

I knew what she meant. "Yes, I'm always near even when you're in school I stay in the nearby forest. When you are working at the library I always visit as you know. And in the evenings I sit on a treetop branch not far from here" I answered truthfully.

As I promised her no more secrets. She nodded in understanding.

"You said you have abilities, Is it possible to project yourself into other people's dreams?" she asked while looking at her hands. It took me by surprise.

"No I don't think so. Why" I asked her with puzzled look.

She patted the empty side on her bed for me to sit on. I took my shoes off and sat in the same position as her. She had a look of deep concentration with her cute button nose scrunched up. So cute.

She exhaled "After they left I started having nightmares every night. But a few months ago it changed. I started having the same dream about.." she trailed off while fidgeting her fingers.

I placed one of my hands over hers to stop her fidgeting and used my other to tip her chin to have her eyes meet mine.

"You" she answered.

Avoiding my gaze she proceed telling me about her reoccurring dreams. Forest, moonlight, candles, fireflies, playing piano and lastly walking up to her and kissing her knuckles. Funny thing is that I had dreamt it before, exactly the same. She must had noticed my shocked state that she nudged and called my name for attention.

I snapped out of it and told the similarities of our dream. Then she gave me a puzzled look before she said bewildered "You sleep!"

I chucked. "Yes but not often only a few hours, sometimes we don't sleep for more than a month" her mouth formed an O before resting her head against me.

I pulled her closer with my arm around her shoulder. She laid her head over my chest, we fit like a puzzle. We stayed there until I heard her heartbeat steady, she had fallen asleep. I tried to remove myself from her warm body but I was stopped as her hands went around my waist and hold me tight.

"No...stay..." she mumbled. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"_Bonum nocte angelus meus_" (Good night my angel) I whispered in her ears and kiss her forehead.

* * *

Please don't forget to review , I would like to hear what you think of the story so far. :)


	12. Memories

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 x

Enjoy chapter 12 :)

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Memories**

**Bella POV**

I may have invented new shades of red when I woke up the next morning after the accident in the meadow. I was holding Luca tightly in my bed. We were still in the same position from the night before with his arm around me snuggled close together. He looked so peaceful when sleeping. I can't help but admire the reincarnated god before me. The sun shining from the window makes him glow like an angel. I gently reached out and traced his face. All the admiration stopped as soon as he began to stir and I scurried away. I heard him laughing in amusement as I ran out of the room. Thank god Charlie hadn't entered my room to check on me last night.

**Luca POV**

Being able to sleep beside my mate was perfect. Holding her close, feeling her warmth, touching her soft skin and breathing her heavenly scent in makes me want to stay here forever.

Slowly waking up I feel like I was being watched. My mate is a curious one, I chuckled to myself. Not being able to resist I act like I begin to stir. I suddenly felt her panic as she dashed out of bed unsuccessfully stumbling.

There are still questions that needed to be answered so we decided that we will be spending the rest of the day at the cottage.

Since her dad is in the room next door I will have to sneak around the back and meet her at her truck. Typical teenager right?

I can sense Demetri close by and I have a feeling Ill never hear the end of it. It's bad enough that Dem will tease me, think of the others when they find out about this sneaking around.

I told her that I'll be waiting outside near her truck. Bent down to kiss her cheeks before I quietly left the house. Demetri approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She's safe and fine master." he assured me.

I sighed "For now, I could had lose her so easily"

_Flashback-_

Stationed in the treetop as always I noticed that Bella and her friend Angela were going somewhere. I followed them down the road running along in the forest until they reached the end of the road and got out to start hiking to their destination. I quickly went to the treetops to follow along undetected. I wondered where are they were heading.

After a few minutes of them hiking and me jumping from tree to tree there was a break in foilage with light seeping through. Up ahead was a lifeless meadow. Bella looked around for a moment before walking to the middle. I watched her as she lit a pile of pictures, trinkets and a cd. As the items turned to ash she cried while clinging into her friend. I felt my heart tighten and pain envelope me seeing her like that. I was so focused on Bella that I didn't notice another vampire nearby.

Hearing him refer to her as the Cullen's pet made my monster rattle its cage. I could feel my vamparic side resurface.

I saw him backhand Angela and hold my Bella by her delicate throat making me see red. I ran to him ripping his offensive arm off. The arm that dared touch what is mine. By the time I finished werewolves appeared from the tree line Then they pounced and ripped Laurent into pieces.

I dropped the arm approach Bella with care and concern.

_-End flashback-_

"Demetri I want to know the whereabouts of this vampire Victoria, find any and all information you can about her. Has there been any news about the Cullens"I commanded in a cold hard tone.

"Currently the Cullen's reside with the Denali's in Alaska. Except for Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen they have unknown whereabouts. I have scouts currently searching for them." he reported.

As soon as Bella called my name Demetri went to work.

We arrive in the cottage minutes later and Demetri was nowhere near the area at the moment.

Wondering where he went I led her inside.

"Since yesterday wasn't the best time, would you like a tour of the house?"

She smiled and nodded.

I led her to different rooms of the house from bottom to top. She was speechless when I showed her the library. She went around across the room and looked at the shelves. She gazed over book binders her delicate fingers trailing softly and said beautiful in a soft quiet tone.

Since she was comfortable here we decided to have our conversation here. I lead her to the couch and lit the fireplace for warmth and light.

"Would you tell me your story?" I asked as I held her hand. This simple touch alone sends calming waves into my body. It may be also the same for her as she relaxed her shoulders and leaned back.

She then started telling me about her decision to move to Forks. Her new school, the cafeteria where she first saw the Cullens. The incident with Edward in biology class. The fateful baseball game. What happened in Phoenix with the nomad James. All leading up to her birthday. And the party she never even wanted. When mentioning her travel to Phoenix she started rubbing a scar she had gotten from the tracker James.

By the time she finished her story on how Edward left her in the forest after telling her unforgivable things, my beast was ratting its cage trying to break free.

_Let me out to kill that boy!_

_He deserves it!_

_I'm going to rip him piece by piece and light each of them as his watches it turn to ash!_

_Before finally giving him the pleasure of his head burning_ my beast roared in my head.

Bella was sobbing in my arms clutching my shirt tightly. I held her back a little to tip her chin for me to look into her pained eyes.

"Since the day I awoke from my slumber I made a vow to myself to protect, care and love my mate. Now I will forever be holding on to that vow until the day I no longer walk this earth. I will make sure to do those things and most of all I WILL NEVER EVER LEAVE YOU. I couldn't leave you. It would slowly kill us both"

I wiped her tears away with my thumb and kissed both of her eye lids. I held her close to me sitting on the couch while watching flames dance from the fireplace in silence.

The silence was interrupted by a growl coming from her tummy. She blushed.

"Sorry" was all she could say as she was to embarrassed to look at me.

I chucked at her reaction. She shot me a glare which stopped my amusement and I held my hands up in surrender.

Not a second later there was a knock on the library door causing Bella to jump.

"No worries its just Dem." I assured her.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal Demetri holding pizza boxes and drinks.

"Master I have food for you and Bella" he said as he closed the door and walked towards us. I gave him my thank you. He placed the food on the oak table in front of us.

"I know you may be already know me but we haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Isabella Swan but people just call me Bella" as she held her hand out for a handshake.

Demetri looked a little taken aback in the face of Bella's fearless approach to him.

"Names Demetri Volturi but people call me Dem or Metri , tracker and guard of Volturi. Nice to meet you little Swan" he said with a smirk. Oh boy, let the teasing begin.

Bella was so focused on the pizza in front of her that she didn't comment on the nickname Demetri had given her.

He shook Bella's hand and turned to me.

"Will that be all master?"

"Yes, that would be all but you can join us and talk" I offered.

"Thank you master" he said as he took seat on the chairs beside us.

"Why are you calling Luca master? Is he related to the three kings?" Bella asked as she looked back

and forth between us. We both had one large pizza each. As we dig in Demetri explained.

"Because his family had sired the three kings and first guards. They were also the ones who started the coven. Therefore Master Luca earned the title Master, although it should be really king. If he wasn't too stubborn"

"King?!" she shouted in disbelief .

"Yes, But those roles were passed to Marcus, Aro and Cauis and I'm not planning on taking it back. No matter what" I glared at him.

"Master they won't be pleased with your answer, you promised them when the time is ready" he tries to reason.

"I did but that time will not be any time soon. I want more freedom. I was stuck in a coffin for a millennia " I whined.

"But-"

"No buts!" I shouted cutting him off.

Bella giggled.

"I thought Volturi were ruthless killers, feared rulers and strict?" she asked as she ate another piece of pizza.

"Who told you that ?" asked Dem

"Edward " she said.

"Not really, we enforce rules, punish those who deserve it and are strict most of the time to gain order. We put on a facade so there would be no questions asked if we were to carry out punishment with law breakers and as for ruthless killers, that was the past. We had lost our way after master and mistress was put into slumber but it was then changed not long after" Demetri explained.

We spent the rest of the day talking about things. Mostly Demetri teasing me, telling Bella how love sick I was from the moment I met her. Note to self: Torture Demetri later.

* * *

Please review :D

Dem: woohooo more POV of me ! *happy dance*

Luca: I think he's high on sugar...

Me: *nod in agreement*

Bella: *Takes a pic*

Gabby: *Record Video*


	13. Strange Girl

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

Lots of thanks to Gabby0515 x

Presenting Chapter 13 !

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Strange Girl**

**Demetri POV**

Bella's wolf friend was right, she was indeed a danger magnet. I sighed as I finished contacting scouts to search for Victoria and the other two Cullens.

My phone beeped to alert me of a new message. I looked at it and there was another message from Peter.

_Food for the little lady_

_P.W._

Another message from Yoda. What a wired gift he has. Random bits of information sometimes not even knowing what it pertains to.

I quickly took off to the tiny town of Forks to buy some pizza and drinks. It was best not to bother them with approaching delivery man so I decided I would get it myself. Hmm should I also put pizza delivery as one of my job descriptions now? I chuckled to myself.

After ordering the pizzas I brought them back to the cottage. I made my way upstairs and before I knocked on the door I heard a stomach growling. Ah perfect timing.

As I place the food down on the oak table in front of them she introduced herself and offered a handshake. What a strange human. She doesn't seem to have a sense of self preservation in the face of a human drinking vampire.

Time passed by quickly as we talked about things and mainly me trying to embarrass master right in front of her. It's nice hearing her laugh and making her smile, she has gone through so much pain and hardship that she deserves to be happy. I can't stop myself from feeling like a big brother to her.

Night time has fallen and I was instructed to stay at home instead. Luca will be staying over at Bella's tonight instead . Since I'll be here tonight I need to find out where that Victoria bitch is hiding. When I ran the perimeter after the confrontation of her friend I had smelled another vampire not too far, most likely watching the whole thing. I tried to follow it but it stopped at the edge of a cliff. She had taken off into the water making it impossible to track her scent. To bad I had never met her so I could track her mental signature.

As I saw her truck disappear in the tree lines my phone buzzed alerting me of an incoming call. I looked at the screen seeing that it was Didyme. No surprises there. Not waiting it for ring longer I answered and was bombarded with questions.

"Hello Dem! How are you ? Hows brother? Who is his mate? What does she look like? What is she like?" asked Didyme. One question to another.

I sighed."Mistress calm down, one question at a time, please"

"Answer the damn questions Dem! It's been a few weeks since we heard from you especially from my brother" Athenodora growled. Indeed perfect for Cauis I thought myself. Definitely don't want to get on

her bad side. Last time someone angered her they lost an arm and almost turned to ash. That was because someone was flirting with Cauis. From then on no woman had tried to flirt with Cauis.

"Forgive me mistresses. I'm a little stressed to answer your first question. Second Master is still worried about his mate at the moment. Third his mate's name is Isabella Swan but she prefers to be called Bella. Forth she's short, hazelnut hair, chocolate brown eyes, heart shaped face and a little button nose. Lastly she is one strange human"

"Please elaborate" said Suplica.

"Yesterday someone tried to kill Bella and a nomad named Victoria is still after her this is why master is worried." There were several growls coming from the speaker.

"What do you mean by 'strange human'?" asked Jane

"Normally when people see red eyed vampires they would scream and run for the hills. Yet when I delivered food for master and Bella she introduced herself and offered a handshake. Her heart rate didn't increase at all. She talked to me like a normal person. She see past our outer shells accepting us for what we are. You won't believe it if I tell you this but she also best friends with a shape shifter and his imprint "

"Why would someone be after Bella?" asked Cauis. From the tone of his voice I feel his concern towards her.

"It's part of her past with the Cullens. It seems they have left some lose ends before they left. Unfortunately I can't tell you anything else apart from that. It's not my story to tell"

"It's ok" said Marcus ever the understanding compassionate king.

"Please pass the phone to brother" Didyme instructed.

"Sorry, Master isn't here at the moment, he instructed me to stay here in the cottage"

"Where is he then?" asked Suplica with a confused tone

I sighed and answered "He will be staying tonight in Miss Swan's house"

3...

2...

1...

"He will what ?!" shouted the three wives at the same time.

"It's not what you think. I don't think they have gotten that far. With all the commotion going around, school and family they hardly had time for themselves"

"Very well Dem , please inform brother we called. We will talk to you soon" said Didyme before she

promptly hung up. Before they hung up I think I heard all the wives sigh.

Are they really disappointed that master hasn't slept with Miss Bella?

Thinking about the current situation master is right. Bella won't be safe until the threat has been taken care of. Let's hope she will dealt with soon.

* * *

Please don't forget to review :)

Dem: *Wide eyes* omg I have a whole chapter to my self !

Me: yeP

Dem: Ty ! *hugs tight*

Me: *Melts*

Dem: *Writes pizza delivery man on CV*


	14. White Christmas

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**********A/N 2 : Sorry peeps for late update I was away on holiday, classes will be starting soon so I may update 1 chapter every week or 2 weeks...depends on how busy I will be. **

Many thanks to Gabby0515 for being my beta x

Lemons were done by Gabby0515 since i suck at writing them.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - White Christmas**

**Bella POV**

A week had passed since I shared my history with Luca. A week of cuddles, kisses and promises. Promises that I knew would be kept. It was so different from being with Edward. With Edward I always felt I didn't measure up to him or his family. It always felt our relationship was on unequal footing. I could never except gifts or money from him because then it would have thrown things out of balance.

With Luca, it was different. Really different. I felt that I was his equal in everything. Maybe not strength but that was a given. I wasn't afraid to accept of give gifts with Luca.

With that in mind I jumped out of bed and to the window remembering what day it was. It was Christmas! I've always loved Christmas. The happiness and cheer in the atmosphere. And this year, I actually got to have a white Christmas. The only one in my life that I could actually remember.

Peering out the window I see that a fresh snow had fallen overnight making every thing picturesque. I'm immediately reminded of the classic holiday song Winter Wonderland. Snow covers the ground like a soft cotton blanket, icicles hang from the roof edges and tree limbs glimmering from the faint sun's rays and pine trees slightly covered with snow looking like icing sugar on a cake.

It will be my first Christmas with Luca.. First of many.

I managed to convince Charlie to do our Christmas yesterday. The day before that was a Christmas party with Charlie, Angela, Jacob, Dem, Luca, me, the pack and the rest of the reservation. It was a big party, they held a bonfire night with lots of food, dancing, singing and alcohol. Dad and Billy were drunk singing, let's just say they missed a few notes.

Dem surprisingly get along with the rest of pack apart from Paul. He's still temperamental as always, but we can see he's softening up to the 'leeches'. Even if there was a request of no presents for me, Jake and Angela still had given me something. It was a weaved colorful bracelet with a wood carving of a wolf in the middle and when flipped around the backside had a carving of "Best friends forever, A + J + B". It was beautiful and I would treasure it forever.

Christmas with dad was great, we didn't bother leaving the house. We made a home cooked meal which he gladly help me with. Surprised me that nothing was burned, he's a great learner when he put his mind to it. After a meal together we sat in front of the T.V. enjoying the show, talking and laughing about embarrassing childhood memories. Great quality time with dad. We also called mom that day to wish her a Merry early Christmas.

She was squealing like a teenaged girl and interrogating me when dad let it slip that I had a boyfriend. I was on the phone with her for more than two hours. I think I had fallen asleep at some point because when I tried to listen to what she was talking it was a totally different than what she had started with. I just answered with my general 'That's great mom' or 'Okay mom'.

I looked at the clock 5pm, Luca will be picking me up at 6pm. I started getting ready. First I took a

shower, then blow dryed my hair into soft curls letting it to flow down. I then put on light make up, he always said I'm beautiful without it but I needed a little boost on myself esteem. Since its Christmas I will be wearing silk strapless red dress that goes before my knees with a black ribbon wrapping the waist with my new strapless red and white lace bra and matching lace thong finishing my look with black ballet flats.

I had to admit I had never worn something like this before, especially the underwear which were intimidating, it's something entirely new to me. I decided since I started to change from shy girl to what I am now I should try it. No harm on trying something new like wearing clothes out of my comfort zone. Looking at myself in the mirror it suits me well.

5:45pm, I walked downstairs before grabbing his present and my black coat.

"Dad he will be here in a few minutes , there's food ready in the oven if you are staying in tonight"

"Okay Bel-" he stopped as he saw me. Mouth open and speechless, he was like that for about 5 min. His eyes tearing up.

"Wow Bells, you look...you look great" he said gruffly as he rubs the back of his neck and looks away.

"Thanks dad"

5.50pm there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there he stood, the man I was quickly falling for.

I think I stood there a couple of minutes just ogling him. Luca had the same expression as I did and dad was holding in his laughter, he was teary eyed and shaking from the effort.

I quickly said good bye to dad and Luca led me to his car. We chatted on the way to his house passing the time quickly.

As we approached the house I was in awe at how much effort he had made to decorate it. It was simple not over the top. Christmas lights hung from the edges of the room dangling down a few inches to make it look like falling snow. There were pine sprigs, poinsettias, gold and silver ornaments on the support beams and door frame.

As we entered the house I was utterly speechless, it was just so beautiful. I was assaulted with Christmas scents of pine, cinnamon and sweetness of candies. In the living room was a small Christmas tree a little taller than Luca completely decorated in an old fashioned way with candy canes, popcorn chains, Christmas bulbs, angel figures and a bright yellow star on top. There was no artificial light lighting the room just the warm glow of the fireplace. The wooden table was gone, some furniture moved to make a space in front of the fireplace where pillows of different sizes and a blanket placed was. I didn't notice my eyes tearing up until Luca wiped my tears away with his thumb.

I hugged him tightly and kissed him. "It's perfect"

"Merry Christmas Bella" he whispered softly.

**Luca POV**

Two hours to go until I pick her up from her house. I was getting everything ready. Presents all wrap and under the tree. Decorations are hung and arranged around the room and little bit outside. I had Demetri helping with decorations. Helping I mean making him climb up the roof to put lights. He fell once when I hit him a snowball in the back, his face was priceless. Thank god I have a camera that time. Vampires never fall so it was rather amusing.

I will be cooking dinner tonight with her favorite Italian dish. For starters will be a simple salad, Cannelloni with meat for main course and dessert chocolate fudge cake with a side of vanilla ice cream with red wine or if she prefers there is Pepsi.

It's our first Christmas together so I intend for it to be special.

5.20. Time to leave the house, I ordered Demetri to spend time somewhere else, go to a Christmas party in the city or something just to keep him away. He willingly agreed. It's been a while since we heard anything from Victoria, we are assuming she's planning something. But at the moment that problem is not on top of my list. My mate comes first.

Snow covered the surrounding areas and roads had an icy layer. Thank god I left early so I won't be late.

Approaching the Swan driveway my heart keeps on pounding from my chest. I'm nervous.

_Breath Luca._

_Don't have a panic attack._

_Even though you can't have one it would be your luck that you become the first vampire in existence that does._

_Get a grip man!_

As I knocked on the door and it opened it felt like my heart stopped beating. Right in front of me is an angel fallen from the heavens. The red dress complements her pale soft silky skin and it matches her pink plump lips that are just begging to be kissed.

_Down Luca! You don't want to scare her away._

Upon arriving to the cottage she was speechless seeing what we had done to the place. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, happiness, and joy.

Well done Luca, give your back a pat, need also thank Dem next time I see him.

When we entered the house she was mesmerized so by the decoration that tears started rolling off her eyes. I am assuming they are happy tears because she was smiling and said it was perfect.

"Merry Christmas Bella" I whispered smiling at her.

After she soaked up all the surroundings I led her to the dining room where everything was in place.

It was going to be a candle lite dinner. I led her to the opposite chair to mine, and pulled it out for her. Once seated I served the food. We laughed and talked. It was amazing.

After the food we went to the living room where it was warm and toasty. We got our presents and sat on the space in front of the fireplace. I first gave her present, it is the first draft of her favorite classic Wuthering Heights complete with notes and signature from the author. She gently brushed the writing with her fingers gliding the paper.

"But how? This ..." She's speechless.

"A friend of mine got it for me" was all I said.

"Thank you , I really love it. It's so amazing seeing this with my own eyes." she launched herself at me and thanked me over and over again.

She placed the gift back neatly in the wrapping paper encasing it and placing it down on the sofa. She then handed over a small back box wraped in red silk ribbon. Unwrapping the ribbon and slowly opening the box, I was in shock to see what was in it. A silver wrist cuff with a Celtic symbol for mind, body and soul. Turning it over there's an engravement of the words _"tuum usque in sempiternum"_(Yours forever) in elegant writing.

"Do...do you like it" she nervously asked.

"I love it Bella. I will treasure this forever" I pulled her close to me and kissed her fully in the lips.

She took the cuff from the box and attached it to my right wrist.

"Will you dance with me Bella?" I asked as I stood up and bowed in front of her and held my hand out.

"It would be my pleasure" she said as she took my hand. I pulled her up to stand.

I turned on the music. Her right palm rested on my left, her left hand on my shoulder as my right on her waist.

Ed Sheeran's - Give Me Love filled the air.

Slowly we danced to the music, giving me the same feeling of our first dance on the port. It's just me and her and nothing else. Just us. Staring into each others eyes and getting lost. As I looked into her eyes all I could see is love, adoration and joy. Each beat of the music we make a step and swayed. Matching the rhythm of the melody.

Swirling gracefully to the music I notice we are under the mistletoe. She looks up noticing it to and I saw something different in her eyes. Something I couldn't put a name to when she looked back at me. She leaned in gently kissing me at first.

I deepen the kiss running my tongue along the seam of her lips begging for entrance and she quickly complies. I place one arm on her back tangling my hand in her soft curls the other sliding down to grip her bottom pulling her flush against me. I hear her soft moans as her hands ghost up my body and tangle in my hair. Breaking away to breath she releases my hair I still see that unidentifiable light in her eyes. I pepper kisses along her chin and jaw making my way up to her licking it before gently nibbling.

********Lemon Alert if you don't like it don't read********

She grabs my hand leading back to the blankets and pillows in front of the fire. My hand still in hers she lowers herself to the ground. Bella releases my hand and I hover over her drinking in her beauty. The soft glow of the fire illuminating her angelic features. I study her face looking for any small indication that this isn't what she really wants. I see nothing but love and excitement.

Lowering myself my lips trail along her bare shoulders licking, kissing, nibbling. My hands ghosting up her smooth creamy legs. My mouth making it's way down to the edge of her dress I look up once more giving her the freedom of choosing how far this goes. She smiles softly while rolling to her side giving me access to the zipper in the back.

I unzip the dress pulling it down slowly before tossing it to the side. Once more staring at the beauty that is my mate. The red silk bra with tiny lace detailing is pushing her already ample bosom up. I lower myself to start where I left of trailing kisses. Going down her to her bra I quickly unsnap the front letting her breasts bounce out before taking a rosy pink bud into my mouth suckling like a hungry baby. I hear Bella's heart hammering and her breath coming out in short pants between her moans of pleasure.

Switching sides I run my hands once again up her legs hooking my fingers at the waistband of her panties I slide them down. The already strong smell her arousal increases tenfold forcing a growl out of me. More wetness seeps out of her at the sound of it.

I quickly undress myself before lowering to the ground positioning myself on top of her. Bending down I crash my lips to hers and she opens her mouth allowing me to taste every part of her. I stop the kiss putting my forehead against hers as my hands find her womanhood. Finding it wet I slip one finger in then two pushing in and out. Her moans increasing.

"Are you sure you want this" I whisper to her.

"You can still say no and I'll stop"

She grabs my head looking deep into my eyes.

"I want this. I want you. I want to give you the one thing no one can have. Myself" Bella whispers back.

That is all the encouragement I needed before removing my hands and positioning myself at her entrance. I slowly push forward before I feel her barrier. Swiftly breaking through it feeling her stiffen under me. I halt all movement letting her adjust to the foreign intrusion. Seconds pass before I feel her move her hips signaling me to go on.

I slowly move out then back in. Hissing at the tightness of my mate. Trailing kisses down her neck as I start moving faster. Her hips moving at pace with my thrusts sweet sighs escaping her.

I can feel that she's close her walls quivering around me so I increase the speed once again plunging myself in and out lowering a hand between us to rub her bundle of nerves.

Her walls clamp around me at she screams out her release making me roar out my own.

********End of Lemon********

I slip out of her and draw her sweaty body against my own. Nuzzling into neck I purr feeling content. It's taking everything in me not to do the mating mark on her neck to let all other males know she is mine.

She sighs before rolling over in my arms to face me. Her beautiful sparkling chocolate brown eyes staring into my own gray ones.

"I love you" she whispers out.

"I love you too" I reply before giving her another soft kiss.

This night went far beyond what I had expected. My mate and given me her virtue. A gift I shall forever treasure.

* * *

Please review ! :)


	15. Plan

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 x

Thank you for all the reviews ! :)

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Plan**

**Bella POV**

Months have passed since Christmas. The single most incredible night of my life. Although I could have done without Demetri coming home an hour or so later and doing his suggestive teasing until Luca's temper snapped and his Vampire side came out giving Dem a smack down. Even though it was an awful big turn on. Luca and I haven't been able to get enough of each other it seems since then. He's whisking me away to his house as much as possible since we both agreed that it just wouldn't be right to be doing that at my house with my Dad there.

Graduation is almost upon me and I have decided I want to travel first. See the world before going to college.

It was a Friday evening and we decided to stay in the cottage and watch movies. There has been a question that I had been meaning to ask him ever since he confessed his true self to me.

Thinking back to when I was with Edward, he never had the intention of turning me. Even though I had begged him he just said that 'I don't want your soul to be dammed for the rest of eternity'. I think that proves that he didn't love me at all if. He wanted me to grow old and die a virgin.

I looked up to him and asked "Are you really going to turn me?"

He turned he gray eyes to me smirking. "How else would I worship you forever?"

A flush of heat surged through my whole body and I blushed.

"I don't want to turn any time soon I want to travel around first and probably start college. Unless I'm dying then you have a go signal" I chuckled.

He kissed my forehead and nose and said."Just say the word"

"Master" said Demetri from the hallway. He approached us and gave Luca a thick envelop.

"Thank you Demetri" said Luca formally. He then handed it to me. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Early graduation present from us. Before you refuse please take a look at it first." He smiled.

Opening the envelop out came piles of papers. There are plane tickets going to Rome and London. Car rental documents, hotel reservations also brochures to where we will be headed. I can't believe it's one of my wishes to travel to the city of literature in Scotland. I launched myself at and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much! I love it" I squealed excitedly.

"First stop is Italy, Rome we will be spending a few days there before traveling to Volterra. My brothers

and sisters are thrilled to meet you"

I smiled."Sure. I would really like that"

I leaned back into his embrace and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Later that night I approached Charlie who was watching the Television and sipping his usual beer.

"Ch-Dad?" I asked as I took one of the chairs near him.

He muted the T.V. off and faced me."What is it Bells? Is everything okay?" he asked concern etched on his face.

"Yes everything is okay. I took a lot of time thinking about what to do after High school and I decided that I would take a free year just to travel and see the world."

"Are you going with Luca?" he asked with a serious face.

"Yes" I whispered softly, not liking to upset my dad.

His face softened and a small smile appeared from his face.

"Ok. You're not my little Bell anymore and I trust your decisions just make sure you call every now and then. Please, just so your old dad doesn't worry so much"

"Really?" I looked at him with wide eyes. He's really going to let me travel with Luca without putting up a fuss?

"Yes. He's a good lad, better than that Cullen boy. I have never seen you this happy and content before"

I hugged and thanked him.

The next conversation turned to one of the most awkward moments of my life.

He brushed his mustache trying to compose himself. Then he looked at me.

"Now Bells I know you are grown woman...and...um...just don't forget to use protection."

"My god dad! Please no more, mom already did the 'sex talk' long ago and one talk is good enough for me"

Besides Vampires can't have children. At least, I think they can't. Edward and the Cullens couldn't but Luca isn't one of the Vampires known as a cold one. Oh god, what if he can? I'll have to talk to him about that.

Not wanting to let the discussion go further I excused myself, bid him a good night and went to my room.

As I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I entered my room and saw Luca sitting comfortably on my bed with his back leaning against the headboard and his hands behind his head.

Ever since he had told me he can't stay far from me I decided that he should just stay here instead of

him mincing an owl on the treetop. We had gotten into the habit of snuggling close together and sometimes he would fall asleep with me.

I laid next to him, placing my head on his perfect chest and hugging his waist.

"I heard what your father was saying down there" he quietly said making me blush crimson.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that. Do we, uh, do we need to use, you know, protection of any kind" I stammered out embarrassed beyond belief.

He chuckled softly at my embarrassment before answering, "No angel, I died and came back to life. Dyeing killed off any sperm I had. But you my love need to go to sleep. You have school in the morning."

"You're right, good night Luca" I whispered.

He kissed my forehead. "Good night my angel"

I fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his heart.

**Victoria POV**

Loud crashes from the table being shattered into pieces echoed throughout the cottage. A enraged red head paced back and forth, her hair flowing swiftly and her bright crimson eyes shining with rage, anger, and hatred. They had taken her mate and she wanted revenge. A mate for a mate. But now that goal isn't clear because of stupid shape shifters.

"Damn it! Now she's being protected by stupid mutts and a strange man with similar qualities as a vampire"

"Calm down Victoria we will get her." said watcher from the meadow as he approached the red head and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"You're right Riley" she said softly leaning into his touch.

"Let her have some fun for now. In the mean time we should come up of a plan to get her away from her mutt protectors"

He cupped my cheeks and kissed me with passion. Making him believe I am his mate is easier than expected. I can't do this alone I need a pawn to help me.

"Find out more about the blue eyed man from the meadow" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I will, but for now I have a present for you. It may not be the girl you want but its close enough" he said as he led me in the underground cells.

He opened one of the cells as dim light from a very dull light bulb lights the room. There in the corner is someone who is almost identical to Bella. Brown eyes, hazelnut hair, heart shape face and tiny. Dried tears can be seen on her face and dried blood on her clothes. She will do for now until I get a hold of

her.

I peck his cheek. "Thank you my love"

He closed the door and left. Leaving me to have fun with my new pet.

I smiled showing my sharp teeth causing her to flinch and cower. Oh I do love how they fear me.

"Now now what do we have here?" I asked as I stalked towards the girl.

Tilting my head a little I asked. "Do you have a name?"

No answer.

"I'll take the silence as a no, well since you don't have any Ill just call you pet. You see you are my toy for now until I get hold of the bitch who caused my mates death. So you better entertain me" I snarled

out at her.

I approached her and lifted her up to her feet. I then took her outside. A thunderstorm was going on, heavy rain, large gusts of wind, thunder roaring throughout the mountains and lightning lights the clouds.

I threw her down causing her to cut her arm on a sharp rock. I inhaled. The sweet lovely smell of blood. Oh I'm so gonna have fun with this one.

"Now pet. Let's play a game of tag, shall we? On the count of three you will run as fun as you can.

Don't worry you have 10 minutes to get away from here"

She tried to begged for her life but there was no use. They are just food and entertainment for us.

I began to count. "One..."

She stood up, stumbled a little and began to run as far as her feet will carry her.

"Two..."

"Three...Let the Games Begin" I laughed wildly as the little Isabella look alike ran as fast and her tiny legs would take her.

* * *

Victoria: Finally ! I wondered if i will be appearing in the story.

Me: Patience Vic

Vic: No ! *evil glare*

Me: *Hides behind Dem* she's a meanie...

Peter: Tell me what I don't know


	16. Graduation

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 x

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Graduation**

**BellaPOV**

Today is the day I go from being seen as a child to being an adult. I'm finally graduating. For this monumental day I had decided on wearing a blue silk dress that stopped just above my knees with a black ribbon that wrapped around the waist, back ballet flats, with my hair flowing naturally, and light natural make up. I sighed and looked at the figure in the mirror I bet Alice would be proud of me if she saw this. Bella Swan in a dress without putting up a fight.

Today Luca will be picking me, Dad and Jake up from our house and takeing us to the Graduation. While Demetri was going around making sure there weren't any spies from Victoria or any signs of her.

I gotten to know more about Demetri after he introduced himself. He gets his fun teasing people.

Whenever he sees me he always calls me Little Swan. I promised myself to beat the hell out of him after I turn. We'll see who's Little Swan then. Never the less he was like a big brother to me. Always there to cheer me up, like Emmett used to.

Sam, Jake and the whole pack are getting along well with Luca and Demetri. Ever since the accident they had made a treaty with him. He was allowed in the reservation for visits as long as I was with him or with a companion and also any friend of his must be accompanied by him, me or both of us. The treaty between them was separate to the Cullen's because Luca wasn't part of the Cullen Coven.

Turns out Angela was Jakes imprint. It wasn't much a shock to me if anyone can put Jake in line Angela would be that person. They complete each other like Luca and I do for each other. I'm also happy that I get to share any supernatural stories with Angela. It didn't felt right not telling her the whole story about the Cullens. But I wasn't able to tell because it would cause her her life, there is a law issued that no human must know the existence of vampires. If any human is in knowledge of it he/she must be turn or be killed. Hearing that law made my blood boil. How could they have left me knowing there was such a law. Especially Edward he practically sentenced me to death since he wasn't planning to turn me.

Angela is my best friend and she deserved to know the truth. It was a night to remember. Jake, Ang, Me and Luca were having a small bonfire near Luca's house to get to know more about each other.

_-Flash back-_

_After rehashing the whole story for Angela and Jake. Jake had started shaking in anger and trying to calm himself by breathing in Angela's scent as he buried his face into her hair._

_"He said and did what" Angela shouted._

_Angela surprised all of us by jumping up and facing Jake with a furious expression._

_"Jake I want you to listen closely. As soon as he shows his sparkly ass anywhere near Bella I want you to rip his arms and legs off. I don't care what you do to them, use them as a chew toy or bury them in different places for all I care. I want to make him pay for what he did to my best friend."_

_We were all staring at her with shocked expressions. Angela, my quiet reserved friend had come unhinged it seemed. Glad I wasn't on her bad side now that she had a horse sized wolf to do her_

_bidding._

_Jake seemed to calm down during Angela's orders answered "Done and done"_

_-End flashback-_

Yep one lesson learned from being friends with Angela, is to never anger her.

Charlie and Luca are getting along really well surprisingly and he had no issues with our relationship. That was one of the scariest moments in my life.

_-Flash back-_

_Tonight I invited Luca for dinner to fully introduce him to Charlie. I prepared all of his favorite dishes to loosen him up. I don't want Luca dodging bullets tonight._

_The doorbell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I went to answer it and there he was in all his glory. He smiled and said good evening. He held a bouquet of white lilies and pack of beer. I guess peace offerings I thought to myself._

_As the dinner cooked, Luca insisted he help me prepare the table. He is such a gentleman._

_Dad came home not long after everything was ready. As we ate he started asking questions to Luca like any protective father would do._

_"So Luca what do you do for living or are you still in school?"_

_Setting his knife and fork down, he looked Charlie in the eyes."I don't go to school anymore and I'm not sure being an investor is considered a job. I just make decisions where to place my money and wait for it to flourish"_

_He then asked where he was living, what is he currently doing ( which was a little white lie, it may be difficult explaining the reason he was here was to find his mate which is me) and the questions went on and on._

_As the evening flew by it was time to say good bye. From what I witnessed during dinner Charlie softened up to Luca. Sure he was strict in the beginning but as the night came to an end they were laughing and talking freely. I was glad they were getting along._

_"Good night Mr. Swan and It was nice to meet you" Luca said while holding his hand out for a handshake._

_"No need to call me Mr. Swan Luca. Call me Charlie and it was nice to meet you too " Charlie said while shaking his hand._

_-End Flashback-_

Graduation day and I'm really nervous and excited. No more high school.

The ceremony started and finished in a flash. When my name was called dad stood up clapping his

hands and shouting 'That's my baby girl right there!'

I had to be dragged out of the stage by Angela because I was frozen in spot in mortification. I saw Luca beside him shaking trying to hide his laughter making me stick my tongue out at him. He burst out with a booming laughter.

"Bella Congratulations" shouted Jessica from across the room as she approached me and Angela with Mike, Tyler and Lauren.

"Congratulations Bella" Tyler said shaking my hand.

"Yeah Bella Congrats" said Mike as he tried to approach me for a hug.

Warm familiar arms wrap my waist and pulled me closer. "Congratulation my angel" whispered Luca in my ears sending shivers down my spine. God the things this man can do to me with just his voice.

Looking at the people in front of me, mouths like gaping fish, wide eyes and stunned speechless. While Angela was giggling at their expressions in Jakes arms. Angela decided to pursue her love for writing for news paper so she enrolled and accepted to Western Washington University doing Journalism. Its near Forks so Jake and her won't be to far apart.

First one to snap out of it was as Mike.

"Who's he Bella?" he asked glaring at Luca.

Luca let a low growl nobody but me and Jake could hear and his eyes started to contain hint of blue. I placed my palm into his chest to calm him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Pointing out each person I said "Luca this is Mike, Jess and Lauren. Everyone this is Luca my boyfriend" My mate was left unsaid.

After the ceremony and congratulations finished me, dad and Luca spent the evening in a fine restaurant in Port Angeles to celebrate.

I will be spending one week with Charlie before going to Italy with Luca. I'm grateful that I get to spend time with my dad. With Victoria and traveling I don't think I'll be seeing him any time soon after I leave.

We also discussed the Victoria problem with Sam and the rest of the pack. They agreed to look after Charlie when were gone.

The more I think about it the more I wondered how the Cullens didn't notice that Victoria was Jame's mate. Surely Edward must had noticed it since he can read minds or Jasper would feel the bond between the two if Edward hadn't caught it. I wonder what are they all doing now. Have they all moved on so easily. Do they miss me at all?

* * *

Please don't forget to review ! x

**A/N: Looking for Beta readers if anyone is interested , pm me :)**


	17. Italy

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**********For those wondering if the Cullens or Edward will show up, they will later on. They will show up so don't worry :)**

**********Looking for another Beta, if anyone's interested pm me ^_^**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 x

Lemons are done by Gabby0515 :)

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Italy**

**Bella POV**

I really can't believe my life now. Not to long ago I was depressed because the Cullens had left me. Then everything changed after my first dream of Luca. He brings out a new side of me that I never knew was there. He made me appreciate myself more. Made me to learn to live again.

Before we left for Italy he had informed me about the Cullens. I'm thankful he didn't try to keep me in the dark. I was always kept in the dark when I was with the Cullens'. If the problem is about me shouldn't I have the right to know about it? To be honest I don't want to see them again anytime soon. They had left me so why would I want to go after them like a puppy following its master. I'll just have to prepare myself whenever I do have to see them. Hopefully not any time soon. I can't handle more drama.

Right now I need to stop thinking about the Cullens and the problems they had left. For once I want to be selfish and think about my happiness and what I want.

I feel asleep on the plane thinking about good times I have spent with Luca, Jake, Angela and Charlie.

**Luca POV**

We arrived in Italy safe and sound. I talked to my brothers and sisters to tell them to wait for us in Volterra instead of meeting up with us beforehand. It took more than an hour of trying to convince them.

_Stubborn asshats._

Since we decided to take an early flight we can start touring the city early. We took a rental car into Grand Hotel plaza to check in our reservation early.

I had booked cupola di san carlo al corso suite, located on the 5th floor overlooking Via del Corso and Via della Carrozze. From the balcony Basilica of the Saints Ambrogio and Carlo al Corso, Cupola of St Peter's, Villa Medici can be seen.

A king sized bed in one room with a double wardrobe area, large marbled bathroom with a tub, living room fully equipped with an LCD T.V. and surround sound and a panoramic terrace surrounded by greenery. It was in the colors of red, cream and white. The room was fully furnished with a natural wood stain theme.

Bella was stunned speechless when we entered the room.

"It's beautiful" she said.

I looked at her." You're beautiful" and cue her trademark blush. Drinking in my beautiful mate in her clingy wrap dress showing off her curves and luscious breasts. She's braless, but her breasts are perky enough to pull it off. I see the faint line of a tiny string throng under her dress. How could I be so lucky to have such a beautiful mate?

I pulled her closer and kissed her. Tonight I'm planning something especial for her. It's our first day to completely alone and I want her to be relax and enjoy her time.

After we unpacked everything and settled down we left the hotel. First stop was food. We went to a small local restaurant across the street from the hotel. It was small and simple but the food was delectable, every bite you take is an explosion on your taste buds and every ingredient can be identified. Every bite Bella took caused a moan. Its taking all my willpower to not grab her and take her straight to the hotel.

We continued our tour roaming the streets of Rome hand in hand. It's vibrant, lively, and entertaining. Bella was having fun with her new camera. It was a little something her dad gave her before we left, it was a good was to track her memories. Not that I needed it but it will be good looking back at it in case Bella lost some memories during the change.

The sun was nearly setting and we were stetting on one of the Spanish stairs in Piazza di Spagna. Little by little as the sky darkened and bright lights illuminated the streets and whole plaza. There were small portable stalls being set up in the edges, selling trinkets, souvenirs and local food.

As I sat on the stairs with Bella's back resting on my chest and my arms wrapped around her I spotted a white grand piano being set up near the water feature. Strange. A few minutes later there was a sign saying " Il gioco libero" (Free play).

Which got me thinking. I quickly sat up and started to drag Bella.

She was surprised by my sudden outburst.

"What's wrong, where are we going?" she asked.

"Over there, trust me" I said as we approached near the piano.

She started to stutter and panic.

She stopped in her tracks.

"You're not going to do what I think you will?" she asked embarrased.

I smirked. "Yep I am, so park your cute butt by the fountain and listen"

She blushed beet red. But she did what I asked her to do.

Before I went to the piano I kissed her petal soft lips.

"This is for you angel"

I sat down , took a deep breath and played from my heart.

_Taiyou no Ryuushi (Piano Version)_

**Bella POV**

Rome is, just wow I guess. No words to describe it. Everywhere I look there are historical buildings that are preserved well. The only way I can really describe it is it's like an entire city in a musemum.

I may not like people spending too much money on me but I was stunned speechless when I saw the view from the Hotel balcony, my anger just went away replaced by awe. I've never seen a view anything like it before.

After settling into the hotel we we hit the streets discovering local food, products, entertainment and more.

Sunset and the liveliness of Rome doesn't stop there. We sat there on the steps of Spanish stairs in Piazza di Spagna watching the whole area come to life. People enjoying themselves for what night time at Rome has to offer. We were enjoying watching them when Luca suddenly stood up and started dragging me towards the fountain.

I asked where was he taking me and what was going on. He said over there and for me to trust him. Which I did. I saw we were walking into the direction of a white piano.

I started to panic but he just smirked at me and told me to sit by the fountain edge. If he wasn't as persuasive as he is I would had walked away so I wouldn't die of embarrassment of being sung to in the middle of public. He kissed me softly before walking towards the grand piano. He sat and took a deep breath and started playing.

There are no words to describe the melody. It was just amazing. Far better than the lullaby Edward had composed for me.

As I watched him press each key stroke with precision and delicacy everything started to fade into the background. It's just him playing and me listening. Perfect.

After our time in the plaza we went back to our hotel room. Looking out the balcony I couldn't help but be amazed at my surroundings. The history, culture, art, romance.

Luca approached me from behind wrapping his warm strong arms around me and peppering butterfly kisses on my neck as I kick my shoes off.

Soaking in the sweetness of the moment and atmosphere around us I think of all of the research I've been doing these past months. Lots of time on google and actually listening to what was being said in the girls locker room during changing time. I had practiced when Luca wasn't around so I could pull some of these things off without feeling like a fool.

******** Graphic Lemon alert********

Steeling my resolve and gathering up courage I turn around to face my love. I bring his lips down to mine while working on the buttons of his shirt. With his shirt off I break the kiss and peel my dress off all the while keeping eye contact. Down to nothing but my tiny heart thong I rake my nails down his chest lowering myself to my knees unbuttoning his jeans. Slowly I lean forward and unzip his zipper with my teeth. Pushing down his jeans and boxers his engorged cock springs out.

Looking up at him through my lashes I poke my tongue out and run it along his tip before slowly taking him into my mouth. I suck, lick and nip my way along. I feel Luca burying his hands in my hair. I take him all the way into my mouth relaxing my throat muscles to take him to the back of my throat. His hands hold my head in place as he speeds up pumping into my mouth.

"Mmm" I say around a mouthful hearing him growl in return.

I open my eyes looking into his now blue eyes as he picks up the pace again my hands wander to ass gripping tight.

"Fuck, Bella I'm gonna cum. So close" he growls out and releases my head.

I release him with a loud pop and start stroking his member until long streams of hot cum squirt out all over my breasts.

Luca quickly kicked his jeans off and scoops me up rushing me over to the bed. He throws me on the edge dropping to his knees placing my legs over his shoulders before his mouth dives into my womanhood. He brings me close before swiftly plunging two fingers in while sucking on my swollen clit.

I'm panting while taking a fistful of his hair before stars explode in my eyes making me scream out my release.

Luca wastes no time as he climbs kissing my fevered body before flipping me around to my stomach and thrusting in balls deep quickly. I hear his snarl of satisfaction as my moan fills the room. He pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back in. My head drops to the pillows as his grip on my hips tightens and he begins thrusting in fast, hard and deep. Hitting that delicious spot deep inside.

Luca grips my hair bringing my face back to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I want you to look at me when you cum Isabella" he growls out with that delectable accent of his almost making me come undone.

"You're so wet Isabella. Who are you wet for"

"You Luca. Only you" I say through moans of pleasure.

"Yes. MINE! Cum NOW Isabella"

And that was my undoing. I came the hardest I ever have. Tingles erupting from deep within and spreading everywhere. My eyes going out of focus and seeing stars. I'm vaguely aware of Luca roaring inhumanly as he finds his release too.

********End of Lemon********

Feeling like a bowl of jell-o my body flops down to the bed, exhausted and happy. Luca lays down beside me pulling me to him. I fall into a blissful deep slumber with Luca's arms around me.

**Luca POV**

Waking up the next morning after that incredible night my breath caught at the sight of my love looking out the window wrapped in a white sheet. The sun's rays creating a glow around her. She turned her angelic face to me and smiled at me. I swear I feel like I'm in heaven already. Although she can be a minx sometimes. Devil in angels clothing. This is going to be an incredible vacation.

* * *

**Luca:** woohoooo !

**Bella: ***smack in luca in the back of the head* calm down you idiot !

**Luca:** Sowie...

**Me: ***sigh* typical men... please don't forget to review ~


	18. Introduction

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters **

**********Thank you for reviews, favorites and follows !**

**********************Looking for another Beta, if anyone's interested pm me ^_^**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 for being my beta reader x

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Introduction**

**BellaPOV**

20 minutes until we reach Volterra. I can't stop fidgeting in my seat and the amazing sight of the country side isn't much help calming my nerves. Luca must had sensed my nervousness reaching out his hand to touch mine, he started rubbing small circles on my knuckles.

I sighed. "Thank you"

"What's bothering you Bella?" he asked.

"Will they like me?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled and I shoot him a glare. "I'm being serious here I am just a human"

"There's no need to be nervous, they will love you." he assured.

"Just a heads up we haven't told them much of your story about your past about the Cullens just a general information. It's your choice whether you decide to tell them the whole story. And you are _much_ more than just a human love, you're my mate"

"Thank you" I smiled back.

As we enter the gates to the city I was taken aback by how beautiful the place is. Street lights illuminate the way to places around the city. Music can be heard from some of the restaurants we passed by. Family and friends can be seen laughing and enjoying themselves. You would never think vampires live right under their noses.

A few minutes later we were in front of a huge castle that looked like it came from fairy tales. spotlights illuminate some of its main features like the towers, gargoyles and other statues.

As we entered the underground garage there was a group of people standing near an empty space. They must be his family.

_Breath Bella it will be okay._

We came to a stop and Luca faced me and smiled. "It will be okay trust me"

I nervously shook my head okay.

He opened my door like the gentleman he is and led me to the group of people.

"Father Welcome home!" shouted the three kings as their wives and first guards shook in amusement.

"I told you to not call me that ...stupid...brothers"Luca grumbled under his breath. I giggled and stand on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

He started pointing and introducing each one of them. First one was a couple from the man's appearance I knew he was one of the kings from the painting Carlisle had in his study. He introduced himself as Aro. He had black hair that reaching past to his shoulders to the middle of his back and it was neatly clipped behind. Same height as Emmett. And Suplica is his wife, blond hair with a hint of brown. She hugged and smiled brightly at me.

"Hello Bella" said Aro as he extended his hand.

"Hello it's nice to finally meet you" I replied while shaking his hand.

"Remarkable, absolutely nothing. What a powerful shield you have their Bella" he mused.

"Thank you" I said as my cheeks turned red.

Next was Marcus. He was tall like Aro, black hair same as his brother that went to his shoulders. His mate Didyme has a silky dark long hair that reaches her elbow. She has a motherly aura around her.

Last couple was Caius and his mate. His straight snowy blond hair flows into the shape of his face that stopped in line with his chin. His mate Athenodora, tall , blond and beautiful that could rival even Rosalie's beauty.

Luca then proceeded to introduce the first guards. Jane with a child like figure. I assume she was turned at a young age possibly around 14 or so. She had a pale brown hair that was put up in a neat little bun. Next to her was her twin brother Alec same height as Jane with short dark brown hair. They both greeted me with hello and launched themselves to Luca like little siblings.

Next was a vampire that's built like Emmett with a lighter brown hair. His name was Felix. He suddenly swept me up into a bone crushing hug. Yep definitely another Emmett.

As he let me down to breath I was hugged by a beautiful lady in her mid 20's, her brown hair cascades down her back in large bouncing curls. She reminded me of fairy tale pictures describing a beautiful siren. She introduced herself to me as Heidi.

The kings are dressed in black suit attire and their wives in formal dress that complements their beauty. While the guards were in uniforms with billowing hooded capes. They all have same thing in common bright crimson eyes and pale silk skin.

After the short introductions we were led into an elevator which leads us to the throne room. We walked along a passage that's lite up with candles along walls and old beautiful paintings hanging between them.

"Has the other guards been told of our arrival or about me?" Luca asked the three brothers as we walked along the corridors.

"Yes, but there had been some disagreements which was straightened out by our lovely mates" Aro replied. The three wives and guards chuckled.

As we reached the end there was a receptionist. A _human_ receptionist which surprised me. She greeted us and introduced herself as Gianna. One word that could describe her attitude. Bubbly.

We were all seated in the throne room discussing our travels and my life in Forks. I told them a little edited version of the story. There where splintering of wood from hard grips, snarls and growls erupting from everyone who hadn't heard the story.

_I guess they have Edward on top of their hit list. Can't say I'm to broken up about that._

After everyone had calmed down we tried to change topics for the sake of stopping anyone searching for the Cullens and making them pay.

All of a sudden doors were swung open causing me to jump and all vampires crouched ready for attack as a booming voice echoed the room

"Honey I'm home!" followed by a loud slap.

"Oww!...baby...that hurt" the owner of the voice said while rubbing the back of his head.

It was a male vampire fairly similar to Jasper but a little shorter, short caramel hair, well built and dark red eyes. He was dressed in a black and red plaid shirt, dark washed jeans, brown cowboy boots and a matching cowboy hat.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you don't go burstin' into doors and shoutin' from the top of yer' lungs!" turning to face us she bowed.

"Forgive my idiotic-no manner -know-it-all of a husband, I'm sure he won't be doin' it again, right ..." she glared back at him and he nodded looked down looking ashamed .

She was short like me, short blond hair, petite figure and dressed in similar clothing as the man. Cowboy and cowgirl combo. It was kinda cute.

"Captain how nice of you to drop by" Aro said cheerfully.

"So you must be Peter Whitlock" Luca said as they approached us.

"Yes sir and this is my mate and wife Charlotte" He introduced as he held Charlotte close to him and smiled down at her.

"Thank you Peter. Nice to meet you Charlotte and This is my mate Bella" he introduced me as he held me close.

"Captain not that were not happy to see you but why are you here?" Demetri asked.

"Just wanna meet the person that my knower had been telling me about these past few months" he said with a shrug.

I yawned rather loudly. I guess I was more tired than I thought from the travel and nerves today. Luca noticed my tiredness. Suddenly he scoopped me up bridal style. I yelp in surprise causing giggles and laughter from throughout the room.

**Luca POV**

"Come my love, you need to rest" I said while kissing my my mate on the nose.

"Brother your room has been readied for your arrival" Didyme informed us.

"Where?" I asked.

She held her hand out and showed a old fashioned black key with a moon and vine design on the holder.

"It's the room with your initials in the north wing" She said.

I frown in confusion why would I had a room here already? I've been slumber since coming here, unless...

Thinking of my mate in my arms as she is slowly drifting to sleep. I'll think about the room later. I took the key from her hands, bid everyone a good night and dashed straight to our chambers.

* * *

**Peter: Hell yeah ! im back baby ! *jumps in joy***

**Me: *smack*shhhh... i'm trying to sleep here ! *yawn***

**Char: sorry sug , please don't forget to review folks ! *drag peter by the ear***

**Peter: oww ! ...I'll...be...back ...just wait and see *pout***


	19. Three Kings

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**Thank you for reviews, favorites and follows !**

**************Looking for another Beta, if anyone's interested pm me ^_^**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 for being my beta reader x

* * *

**Chapter 19 - The three kings**

**BellaPOV**

We had been here in Volterra for a few days and everything had been great so far. Didyme is like a mother figure, like Esme used to be . Dora, Suplica, Heidi and Charlotte are like my older sisters always energetic and happy. Jane and Alec are seem to be little siblings although they hide their true emotions to those who aren't close to them. Jane became more like my best friend. Even though she looks young she thinks beyond her years. Dem, Felix and Peter are the three pranksters and big brothers sometimes I wish I never had. The usually refer to themselves as the three musketeers. Their eyes always sparkle with mischief. Which was quite worrying you never knew who they will strike next or when. Marcus is like a father, he always had that paternal aura around him even if he looks younger than Charlie. He always has good advice, we sometimes talk to each other when we confine ourselves in the library. That's when I'm trying to escape shopping trips with the girls. Luca is always so sweet trying to lure the girls in the other direction. Aro is like an uncle sometimes like a older brother when he acts his physical age. Cauis, I always thought he looked scary and intimidating but getting to know him away from prying eyes of the guards he can be friendly. I also notice he's like a protective brother like Dem.

At first they were quite intimidating but the more time I spend with them the more I see their true selves. They put on a facade whenever they are in front of the public but they relax whenever they are in private.

At first some of the guards weren't happy with Luca. They didn't believe who and what he was. Not until Dem and Luca had a match against each other. As expected Luca was chosen victor, from then on all the guards looked up to Luca in respect and admiration. I have no doubt he will make a great king when he decides to take the throne back. They also had strict rules to not allow anyone know of his arrival or presence outside Volterra.

It's a sunny day in Volterra and I'm relaxing in the vast garden located in the middle of the large castle with Luca . From the outside you would never expect the castle to be huge until you take a tour inside. We are lounging in the grass under the tree that's a few feet away from the middle of the garden where the most delicate angel statue resides, when I first saw it I couldn't help but stare at it awestruck. The angel sits atop of a mount on top of the fountain , hands to its sides, wings stretching out, angelic face looking up with eyes closed and hair flowing like the river. It gives an image of an angel humming through the wind. The garden is full of colors that blend well with one another. It reminded me a lot of the book I read called 'The Secret Garden'. The garden is vibrant with colors when the sun is up and during the evening it spectacular with the moonlight illuminating everything from the water in the fountain, flowers and statues.

I had my head on Luca's lap eyes closed while I listen to him read. Its peaceful. I can't stop thinking about the things he told me, who he is and his history. There was also some parts were he described his parents in past tense, never in present. It seems something bad had happened to them. When he had told me the story about their change I noticed hurt, sadness, loneliness and pain flashed across his eyes. It was the same emotions I had when my 2nd family left me. It made me wonder whether it was right to ask him about them or not. I don't want to upset him or make him remember bad memories.

_Should I ask him?_

I want to know. I took a deep breath and looked up into his gray eyes.

"I didn't want to bring this up but when you talked about your parents they were in past tense. I don't want to bring up bad memories, but I just want to know what happen to them" I asked.

I fidget with my fingers and looked down avoiding his gaze.

He tipped my chin up and kissed me.

"No, you should know. They died as soon as my aunt placed me and my sister into slumber. I only knew that they had died from Aro's memories."

"What happen to them?" I asked with concern.

_Why would they kill his parents?_

_Who would do such a thing?_

"They were killed by werewolves who were after my aunt" a single tear fell from his eye as he remembered the memory.

I cupped both of his cheeks and kissed him will all I have to make him feel my love. We broke apart in need of breath and stayed snuggled.

**LucaPOV**

After a while she looked up to me and asked "How did your family sire the three brothers?"

"After traveling together we came across my uncle who we thought was dead, but he was a different breed of vampire you may know them as Cold ones. It was the reason he had stayed away to make it look like he died because the cold one have difficulty with blood lust control, it usually completely controllable after about 5 years. He was afraid of any risk killing his own family."

I smiled as I remembered the day my father cried in joy at seeing his brother after all that time.

"The following year we came across a pack of werewolves who held a witch captive. Turns out the witch was my uncles mate so they had a rescue mission to save my soon to be aunt. She was being held captive due to the power she held. They were trying to break the moon curse. The moon curse binds them to the moon therefore they can only transform using the moon. They wanted to break it and take over villages and increase their territory. "

She intertwined our fingers and kissed it.

"We managed to break in and escape with minor injuries because it wasn't a full moon. 300 years later my uncle came home carrying three bodies who were changing. You may know them as Aro, Cauis and Marcus Volturi."

_-Flash back-_

_I was awoken by loud shrieks coming from the door. I rushed to get dressed and ran towards the door to see what was happening. At the door was my uncle was carrying three changing humans. Two seemed like brothers with black hair and matching features while the other had snowy pale hair. He was carrying one in each arm and one on his shoulders. Their clothes were soaked with blood and were tore to pieces. Mother rushed to their side quickly and asked Uncle to place them somewhere comfortable._

_As he placed the three bodies down father walked in and asked what had happened._

_"They were ambushed by bandits and were being tortured. They were the ones who helped me before when I was lost and searching for you brother. They were being tortured to find out more information into my whereabouts. Bandits who knew what I was and was in search for immortality. It was my mistake letting them go last time. This time they were properly disposed of" uncle explained._

_He continued. "They had suffered because of me. It's the least I can do. Prevent their death."_

_Mother tended to the three._

_"Don't worry we will help them. They will be also part of our family" Father said embracing his brother._

_-End flashback_

"After their change we took them in and treated them as family. But peace didn't last long. Unfortunately the descendants of the original pack we saved aunt from tracked us and tried to kill of us except for my aunt. Before they had arrived there my aunt foresaw them coming and placed myself and my sister into slumber and sent Aro, Cauis, Marcus away to save themselves. They didn't had a clue on what was going on until it was too late. Each spell she used on us was different; my sisters spell allows her to wake up when she wanted to or when she is needed the most, while mine wakes me up whenever my mate is in need or when she turned 19 which was close to my age. We never really got a chance to ask her about the spells"

She hugged me tightly, feeling her warmth and love envelope me. We didn't notice the three brothers were nearby until they spoke.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your parents, aunt and uncle. If we knew what was going to happen we would had stayed and helped them" Said Marcus compassion and past regrets shining in his eyes.

"It's okay, that was the past all we can do now is remember and honor them" I replied with my arms still around my love.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it chapter 19, sorry its a short chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Please Review :)


	20. Unexpected Visitor

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**********************Looking for another Beta, if anyone's interested pm me ^_^**

Many thanks again to Gabby0515 x

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Unexpected Visitor**

**LucaPOV**

As I catch up with my brothers Bella is having 'girl bonding time' as they call it with Dora, Sulpica, Didyme and Jane. Over the past few days they had grown close as sisters and best friends. She does have a way attracting people towards her. Many of the guards are quite fond of her too, especially when she trips over by accident. She accepts who we are and looks past our masks. She has a big heart to love 'monsters' like us.

I was with Marcus, Aro and Cauis discussing how the world had changed so drastically when Santiago burst into the doors in the library with a frantic look.

"Master we have and intruder!" he shouted panic clearly written on his face.

"Why are you telling us? Haven't you dealt with it?" asked Cauis in confusion with a hint of anger and annoyance.

He stuttered "That's the thing master we can't, It's best you to see it"

"Very well" Marcus replied.

As we made our way to the throne room where the 'intruder' is I can feel something familiar. How come I didn't sense this intruder before?

_Ah she's here. _ I thought to myself.

It's been a millennia since I had seen her. She always loves to make an entrance and definitely loves to annoy people. We meet Bella, the wives and Jane along the way. She had confusion written all over her face because everyone seems to be in a panic yet I was smiling from ear to ear. The brothers had noticed it and they smiled while the wives looked giddy.

Bella asked what was going on and how come we looked so happy while the rest of the guards are in a panic. I replied to her that she just have to see and wait.

As we entered the throne room we saw the guards forming a semi circle around the thrones. There in Aro's throne a hooded figure curled up quietly sleeping, her features female and delicate, short like my Bella. Her face can't be seen because her hood has been pulled up shrouding her face in darkness.

She was surrounded with a dark gray dome shaped bubble, it seems sound proof as she hasn't made a move what so ever while the guards are trying to get her attention by approaching the bubble or shouting.

A loud caw from a crow caught my attention it was sitting comfortably on the throne's head. There's the little guy from the treetop.

The petite female mumbled under her breath as she stirred. "Go ...away...sleeping..."

I chucked and everyone looked at me like I had grown a second head. They wondered why would I find a 'stranger' sleeping in one of the king's throne amusing.

"She's no threat" I looked at the guards "if you don't anger her".

It's true, she can be calm, joyous and cheerful if you don't anger her and bring forth her wraith. I hate to admit it but she is one scary little thing when she's angry. You could describe her as mini version of mother and aunt all at one. I shudder at the memories of scolding from all three of them, it wasn't pleasant.

I looked down Bella and saw recognition flicker in her eyes, she knows who this person in front of me.

She smiled stood up on her tip toes and places a kiss on my cheek.

I told the rest of the guards to stand down and go on with whatever they are doing before. None of them moved as they were to intrigued by whomever this person was. They just stood there and watched as I approached the bubble.

Since we have the same gift I am immune to hers as she is to me. Our shadows act as our shields, we can shape them in any form we want. Either to protect our minds like Bella's or physically forming a shield like bubble or sometimes shape them into weapons for a short distance use.

Walking closer and passing the barrier I heard gasps from the guards and other vampires who didn't know about my ability or my connection to the vampire in front of me.

I nudged her. _"Suscita paulatim sororis"_(Wake up little sister) I whispered .

She stirred and slowly sat up, her hood fell down revealing her face. Her raven hair stopped mid back that ends in big curls, red lips, eyes closed and heart shape face. She looks the same from the last time I saw her I can't stop my eyes pricking and tears threatening to fall down. She yawned , stretched like a cat and rubbed her eye lids. As she opened them her piercing gray eyes flashed to sea blue meet mine and launched herself to me engulfing me in a tight hug.

_" Prater !" _(Brother) she chanted over and over again with tears falling down her face.

I hugged her tightly with a feeling she might disappear into thin air.

I held her back at arm's length and asked her one question after the another "Where have you been? How are you? When did you wake up?"

She sniffles and wipes her tears with her sleeves and answered "I've been here and there, I'm fine dear brother and also I woke up not long after ...after 'they' died but I went to slumber state again not long after"

"How did you go into slumber, don't you need aunt Seline's spell?" I asked in confusion.

"Aunt gave me a box in my coffin where her journals are with a vile should I want to go into slumber again, Her journals had some passages to instruct me when to deliver messages to you. But unfortunately last entry was to deliver the message about instructing you to wait " she said with sadness. Clearly she misses them as we all do. Aunt was like our second mother, she was very close to sage. Sage always spent most of her free time with her trying learn how to make potions for healing or such.

We were caught up in our moment until we heard someone clearing their throat behind me. As I turned around all the girls were excited and waiting to pounce on my dear sister for a hug.

Trying to compose myself I introduced my sister."Well, everyone this is Sage my dear little sister"

"I'm not your 'little' sister just younger sister" She sneered.

"You will be always little to me Sage" as I pushed her forward to the excited crowd. Her shield came down when I hugged her earlier.

"SAGE !" all the girls squealed as they ran up to her and engulf her in hugs.

I looked around and saw some of the guards looking at my sister with lust filled eyes. I cleared my throat to get their attention and shooting daggers with my eyes. I also noticed Cauis, Felix and Demetri with the same look. They had to go through me first I thought to myself.

"So you must be Isabella or Bella as you preferred to be called" asked Sage as she approached Bella surprising her with a hug. Sage is a hugger that's for sure.

"Yes thank you and nice to meet you" she replied back with a smile and a hint of nervousness.

"Oh I almost forgot" she ran up past me and picked up her back pack. She went back in front of Bella and opened it handing her a beautiful small mahogany box with intricate carve designs of flowers and a "V" on the cover." Welcome to the family Bella"

Bella's eyes teared up from the acceptance of my sister. "Thank you Sage"

"No worries, now where is the yoda and princes Leia?" she asked as she looked around.

"They are out for a hunt and won't be back next week. How do you know them?" Demetri asked.

"I meet them a while back , long story short we became friends" she said with a shrug.

**Victoria POV**

I checked her house not too long ago and she wasn't there. As I heard from conversations around town she had gone on a little trip with her blue eyed friend to Italy. I can't get her father to torture with him always surrounded by those stupid pups. They are always in constant patrol nearby and last time was a close call.

Asking the nomads none of them had any information about the blue eyed stranger, they only heard something similar to it. It was a story passed down through centuries about a blue eyed type of vampire, but it was a female. Are they somehow related? Why is he around her all the time and why Italy with those royalty scum? Surely he knows she would be killed for knowing the existence of our kind.

I was snapped out of my musing by Riley calling for me. He had become loyal since I changed him. I must say he is very useful in every way.

"Victoria It seems the blue eyed vampire is somehow related to the Volturi" he said.

Fuck!. That's what I was dreading to hear. If she's hanging around with him this means she can be protected by the Volturi. This means I need to find people who are willing to go against them. Someone who wants revenge like I do. Someone like the Romanians.

"How did you come across this information?" I shouted. Thinking of how I was going to have to change my plans again.

He moved aside to reveal a large man about 6ft, dark brown hair, brown eyes, scar across his right eye that ends on his jaw, well toned body and has a tribal tattoo on his right arm. I was then assaulted with a scent fairly similar to the pups in Forks. So he isn't human at all.

He smirked and said with anger in his voice "I hear you are looking more information about the blue eyed vampire, My ancestors fought against them long ago and lost"

"Yes, and what else do you know about them?" I asked as I glared at him. He doesn't look trust worthy.

"Well he's stronger than your type of vampires with higher speed, strength and all that jazz. We want revenge against him because I can bet you that those who destroyed the life of my ancestors are related to them " He handed me a paper with a phone number.

"Call us when you have the plan to destroy him" he said in a sharp tone as his eyes flashed from brown to bright yellow.

As he turned around to leave he looked over his shoulder "We will form a simple alliance when it comes to him, we won't follow any of your orders. We just want their kind on a silver platter. Call us with where and when you will be fighting."

"Wait what are you?!" I shouted as they almost left the building.

"Wolves" was all he said as he joined a group of men like him and vanished into the dark forest.

This got me thinking. Another pawn for my game. I could use them even though they didn't want to follow any of my orders. They can be used to destroy anyone else who sided with Bella seeing she was with the blue eyed vampire. I had been forming a small new born army for a few weeks now and it's been slow. Newborns are hard to control and discipline. Also moving them is difficult.I always need to think about how they feed to not attract the attention of the Volturi.

Now I need to find where are the Romanians are currently residing. Since they had been over thrown by the Volturi they had been in hiding.

"Riley" I called

He showed up not a second behind me wrapping his hands around my waist nipping and kissing along my neck.

"Yes my love?" he cooed in my ear.

"Find her" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: tadaaaa~ a little Vicky Pov**

**Till the next chapter, please review ! **


	21. Sage

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**Thank you to XxJasper'sAngelxX as my Beta . :D **

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Sage **

**BellaPOV**

Meeting Sage for the first time finally put a face to the parson who Luca has been describing with love and longing. She was about my age maybe a year or two younger but with her figure you can say she is a woman and not a girl. Looking at them side by side you can see similarities between the two. It surprised me how she welcomed me with open arms. After introductions we normally meet each other in the garden where she relaxes under the tree with her eyes closed , hands behind her head. I asked why does she does it all the time, her reply was its nice just to listen to the soundings taking in the peace and tranquillity.

It's one of those days again where she lay comfortably in the grass. I wanted to know more about her so I quietly approach her trying not to startle her. Startle a vampire, highly doubt its possible but I don't want to approach her quickly.

"Hello Isabella" she said in a soft quiet voice not opening her eyes. I knew it vampire hearing. Many had been calling me my full name lately around the castle and it's fine by me. I used to hate being called by my full name it also sometimes remind me of 'them' but for some reason I feel fine. True sometimes it delivers a sting in my heart but it's mending slowly.

I said."Hi sage" as I sat down next to her leaning against the trunk of the tree with a book in hand.

"What can I do for you?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked at me at the corner.

"Can I join you today?" I asked nervously. I don't want to intrude her space.

"Of course" she replied with a smile.

A few minutes later she started talking about her childhood history with his big brother. The time when they got their first horse from their father. Racing each other along the coast during the sunset. Helping their mother with meals, gardening or making medicines. Helping their father with hunting. She told me , unlike other families during her time his father isn't bias about females. He believed that they should have equal rights to learn the same things male does. She then proceed telling her first hunt where she successfully caught a dear by the first bow and arrow his big brother had given her as a present. Teaching her how to fight encase something might or will happen and lots more. I spent the whole afternoon listening and laughing at her stories. During that time Luca joined in with us and sat me between his legs and let me leaned back to his chiselled chest.

That night I it was a full moon and I remembered one night where I heard her melodic voice as she sung a lullaby in the gardens under the moonlight as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

_-Flashback- _

_It was almost midnight that I tried to find Luca since he wasn't in our room. I then saw him on the edge of the garden looking out from the shadows. I approached him and wrapped my arms around his waist, I then looked what he was looking it. It was his sister sitting beside the fountain, her hair glistens under the moon light, and her skin gave off a pearl like effect. _

_She then started to sing with a voice that rivals an angel's melodic voice. _

_Lacrimosa dies illa _

_Qua resurget ex favilla _

_Judicandus homo reus. _

_Huic ergo parce, Deus, _

_Pie Jesu, Domine! _

_Judicandus homo reus. _

_Dona eis, requiem! Amen! _

_Pie Jesu, Domine!_

_(Sorrowful day_

_Which will rise from the ashes_

_Man to be judged._

_, Spare, O God,_

_Lord have mercy, O Lord!_

_Man to be judged._

_Give them a rest! Amen!_

_Lord have mercy, O Lord!)_

_As the song finished I can't stoped my eyes from shedding tears so as Luca and Sage. It was beautiful yet the way she sang it had hint of sadness. Luca wiped my tears with his fingers and explained._

_"It was the lullaby our mother used to sing to us before we go to sleep"_

_-End flashback-_

All the time I notice Sage to be hanging in the garden nothing else. I guess like brother like sister, both of them just enjoy peace and quiet. I chuckled to myself.

**LucaPOV**

Ever since my dear little sister came back to my life, my life is complete. She is the one and only last blood relative I have left and I wouldn't do anything to protect her and my mate. They are the most important thing right now.

I'd glad that she accepts Bella with open arms. Last thing I want is fighting between them. But that is the last thing I thought of , both of them have big hearts and love people around them.

Whenever there is a time where we meet up , she talks about the travels she went through, the people she met, how she meet Peter and Charlotte. Although I have a feeling she's leaving out something, I sure hope she will tell me when she feels comfortable. I will not force her to say anything she doesn't want to.

It surprised most of everyone when they had told us how they changed their diet from general humans to just blood bags and criminals. The three brothers talked about the meeting they had with the wives and sage about changing the diet preference and how they presented a lot of valid points to consider. It was easier to for criminals who are in death row to disappear rather than the usual tourist or random stranger. Since the development of technology and the police force it will be very suspicious for tourist to disappear on the face of the earth, they can trace their trips or last ware about using the technology today which can be trace back here in volterra. Very risky. There is also another option of blood bags. They had build a new foundation of blood bag company that supplies to hospital, few percent of those are taken for ours. This is easier to managed encase some can't hunt. For example someone going through long distance with no humans in sight, blood is available if they don't prefer the 'vegie' diet. Truth vampires like the three brothers can sustain in animal diet too but it would slightly dull their senses, strength and speed and sometimes increase bloodlust due to unfulfilled effect it has on their body. Everyone in the castle are allowed on animal diet if they wished to but it is mandatory to have human blood when they are in missions or in duty.

I must say I'm so proud of my sister. Mother and father would be proud. Everyone would be proud.

**SagePOV**

After a few centuries of slumber I woke again in time to help my brother, Luca. Waking up again feels like the tragedy just happen yesterday. I remembered when waking up from the tomb they had place me and brother in I quickly followed my parent's, aunt and uncles scent towards our home and I found it in ruins. Our home destroyed by large collision and fire, everything is in rubbles, not far from the house was a burnt out pyre. It had faint smell of my family members mixed with wolves. I collapse crying, digging my nails into the dirt asking god why this happen to us. What had we done to deserve it. I sat there sobbing and non moving for what seems like weeks, not moving ignoring pleading concerned calls from Aro, Cauis and Marcus.

As I was consumed with rage and revenge me and the brothers hunted down those who killed our family. We tracked them a month later and had our revenge, they had a low number because some were lost when they attacked us earlier. We ripped their hearts, torture, burn and shred them to pieces.

My humanity came back not long after and I stared to live again. Thinking that I still have the brothers and Luca and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. The brothers and I travelled around the world exploring places we had never seen before. Not long we had meet their mates they had been newly turned but left by their maker during their change. They had been travelling together with no guidance and family. Once they had gazed in each other eyes they knew that they are half of each other soul. That was a happy day. I gained big sisters.

Few years later we had saved twins named Jane and Alec from being accused of witchcraft. They had been beaten, cuts and bruises can be seen from far away. They were tied up on a pole in a middle of pyre with the town folks gather around holding pitch forks and torches shouting accuses at them. Needless to say before any of them had a chance to light up the pyre the small town had been coincidently burnt to the grown. We had given them a choice whether they want to join and be part of family or not. They answered with a Yes.

Then after we meet Demitri in Greece dying from sword wounds along the road. Heidi abused by awful, self cantered, arrogant sisters and aunt in France. They envied her beauty so they make her life hell. Felix tortured and beaten by ruffians in Italy on our way back to my brother. We figured since we are getting bigger should form a coven our selves. The Volturi. We found a perfect place not far, it was called Volterra. It has nice ring to it so we moved there and build a town from scratch. A castle had also been build right in a middle of the town and a large chamber underneath the castle for brother's tomb. After everything had been settled I decided to travel a little more. So I left not long after to travel. Centuries later the small town developed into a small city.

During my wake Romanians were in power although they known to be very strict and ruthless. At one point they wanted to rule over the human race therefore letting go of their first law they had decreed to keep 'our' (cold ones) existence hidden. It seems my brothers and sisters weren't up for it that they had taken over the Romanians. I had heard that news not long after they had been thrown off power none other than the Volturi.

Hundred years later roaming around, pretending to be human to blend. Thank god we don't burn in the sunlight. We don't burn because of a tattoo on our backs, this has been spelt by our aunts. They had shown up right after chanting a spell that enable us and our mates (if we were to turn them) to walk in the sunlight. It looked like wings made of curves, sharp edges like a tribal markings. Brother has the same as I but more masculine.

During my travels I encountered a mated cold ones in fleeing from Texas. Our encounter is unforgettable I was in a small cottage near on the edge of Texas just minding my own business well practicing my shadow that I didn't notice them enter the cottage. It was quite funny startling them when I came downstairs. I never stopped giggling for more than 10 minutes. That was the start of a great friendship. They stayed for about 2 years and I joined them travelling for a while until it was time again for me to leave. They were quite accepting on who I am and what I am. Each of us told our history only mine a little edited and short version not that I don't trust them. For some reason from the first time I saw them I know they can be trusted. But they are considerate and not ask any more question. They also spoke of their history with Maria's greediness in the south and their brother by venom Jasper Whitlock who let them escape.

As time pass by it was time again to go to sleep until brother needs me.

_lub - dub_

My heart starts beating again meaning it's time for me to wake up once again. Reading aunt's journal I followed her instructions to help brother and his mate.

Ah Isabella. She's one sweet girl with a big heart perfect match for my big heart brother. She's smart, sexy (as my love sick brother say), kind heart , caring and a spit fire when angered. I like her and I already see her as my big sister. Everyone accepts her as she accepts them. Hearing her story made my blood boil and eyes filled with rage, how could he lied and treat her like that. Even if it's done because he 'loves' her or its for her 'safety' it was the wrong choice on his part. Never the less without leaving her she wouldn't had ended with us. Still they will need to be reminded that their choice was a bad one and many are lined up to give Eddie boy a lesson or two. That's right Eddie boy you better run while you still can, you mess with the wrong family. You mess with my sister and you mess with me.

Hearing the treat of Victoria raise some alarms into protecting her. So far Demetri and his scouts are having difficulty tracking her. Somewhere in the back of my mind is making me uneasy something tells me that we are in for our fight of our lives.

* * *

**A/N: And here's chapter 21 done, I hope you guys like it.**

**For those who are following my other story 'Immortal Watcher' It will be on hold for now until this story has been finished and beta'd. Sorry **


	22. Trip

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**Thank you to XxJasper'sAngelxX as my Beta . :D**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Trip**

**LucaPOV**

After we spent a few weeks in Volterra we were off to London to start our UK tour. We invited Sage to come along with us, but she refused and told us that it's for couples. She said that she wanted to stay to catch up with the brothers and sisters.

For our trip we are being accompanied by Jane and Alec. They both had taken to Bella pretty well and see her as their big sister, well in Jane's case best friend. Most of the time she would drag Bella shopping or they would hang out in the gardens and talk. The twins never really get to close with anyone, especially the guards. They are afraid to lose their fearsome façade and that others would start to underestimate them. Both of them had to act older than their real age to prove that they are a threat and not to be taken lightly. Most people or should I say vampires, treat them like kids due to their physical appearance.

I was brought out of my trail of thought by the pilot informing as that we would be landing in London soon. I am currently sitting in my seat with Bella neatly curled up in my lap, her face buried in my chest. She looks peaceful. During our flight there were some occasional sleep-talking from her and it was amusing to watch. Thinking back she wasn't like this when 'they' had first left her. She normally woke up screaming, panting and afraid. Now she sleeps peacefully, having happy dreams.

Landing at Heathrow airport, we took a rented car to our hotel near the city centre, close to attractions such as Big Ben, London eye and The Globe. While we're here I also arranged trips to big museums. It will be jam packed week.

Alec and Jane will be in disguise as teen tourist, they will be residing in the suite next to ours. They will be wearing normal clothing, not necessarily designer, but simple clothes that does the job of blending into the crowd.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go! " She shouted over and over again It all started as soon as the plane landed. She's one hyper little girl. I chuckled.

"Jeez Iz, did Luca give you lots of sugar before we left?" Asked Jane as they entered our suit. They had been calling her Iz as one of her many nicknames around the castle.

"Nope, no sugar, well I don't think so. Unless Sage and her ..." trailing of knowing they have a habit of eating junk food or food with a high sugar content all the time.

"I did not! I'm just excited! Let's go already!" She said as she pulled me and pushed the twins out the door.

_The Globe here we come._

**Bella's POV**

Touch down! Woo hoo ! London here we are.

There's a part of me that misses Volterra. I have new friends and a new family there. Family, I like

the sound of that, although some part of me prays that they won't leave me like 'they' did. I don't think I can handle another abandonment.

It's all because of them that I had felt my abandonment issues double. I felt that when I was with Renee, when she would always leaves me home alone to socialize. I was stuck at home cleaning or cooking while she went to parties or having some fling with a random guy, but enough of self pity! It's in the past and I just have to look toward the future. All I can do when looking back is to learn from it.

After leaving our luggage in the hotel I couldn't stop the scowl at Luca, Jane and Alec. They are shaking from trying to hold in their laughter at my enthusiasm.

"Hey don't blame me. I'm a literature addict and I had never been here before!" I shouted and stuck my tongue out at them.

_Real mature_

They burst into fits of laughter. Great just what I needed, I thought to myself. It's always been like this I was their source of entertainment in Volterra. Well most of the time.

I still have to remember to kick Felix and Peter's butts when I'm a vampire, so many had offered to help, but it wouldn't be as much fun if I didn't do it myself.

Since it was a little cloudy Jane and Alec would stick to the shadows, just in case sun comes out.

First stop was The Globe theatre or Shakespeare's Globe, where most of his works has been shown. It was originally built in 1599, but had been destroyed in a fire in 1631 before being rebuilt in 1641. The theatre took my breath away and I could imagine myself being transported back in time where plays were one of their past times. Back then there were no internet or television. Its well constructed in wood, most of the joints are done with wedges or slots which fit in perfectly, they hardly used nails back then. There are some noticeable renovations, but it retained the original appearance. It's good that some countries still try and preserve history. By preserving them we are able to see what they looked like long ago when they were at their highest peaks, unless you're a vampire and lived through it.

We spent most of our time touring the structure, taking pictures and watched a play that has been shown until it was lunch time. It felt like going back in time, the only difference is that we are clothed differently.

After lunch we went to ride the London Eye, which is a giant Ferris wheel on the South Bank of the river Thymes. It has a spectacular view from the top. You can see everything, every building surrounding the area. We just watched the view while I was wrapped in Luca's warm, tight embrace. I wondered what It would looked like if it was night time and everything was lit up like Christmas lights. I bet it would be amazing.

Next stop was Big Ben, which was right across the road. We took pictures, bought souvenirs and trinkets for the family at home, both Volterra and Forks. I still talk to dad, Jacob and Angela every other day. It seems dad has been a hopeless romantic and that he started seeing Sue Clearwater a few days after we left. Too bad for him that he didn't say anything to me, when I see him in person I'll make his face red as a tomato. I'm glad he's finally seeing someone, after Renee he deserves someone special. As for Jacob and Angela they are still the same lovey dovey couple all the time. Angela is enjoying her classes at collage while Jake took up a job in Port Angeles doing car repairs.

I know he will be great at it.

We spent two more days going to the Science and Art museums. It was nice learning the British culture. We also had a chance to spot the queen! She was on her way out of Buckingham Palace. She's a strong woman and a queen and many flock the country just to get a chance to see her. We had fun posing outside the gates taking pictures with the guards. I'll never know how they can stand there for so long without moving, like statues, you may mistake them for vampires. Their feet must be painful by the end of the day just by standing there.

The next day we took the plane to Edinburgh or as they call it, City of Literature. I was ecstatic when I stepped out the plane and onto Edinburgh soil. We will be staying here a few days and explore the area in a leisurely pace. So many historical places such as writers homes and museums. There is also more than one library in the area. I feel like a kid in a candy store, my eyes spark with interest, joy and happiness. It's one of the best gifts I ever received.

Something in the back of my mind keeps telling me that something is wrong, it's been so peaceful and I feel like something is lurking in the darkness, waiting to pounce and destroy this little bubble of happiness between Luca and I.

Victoria is still running around somewhere, probably plotting my demise. A mate for a mate. As for the Cullen's, last time I heard they were still in Alaska with their cousins the Denali's, apart from Alice and Jasper who are nowhere to be found. I wondered why Alice and Jasper left the Cullen's? I've always see them as a family with unbreakable bond, what had made them leave?.

I sighed. Here I am currently sitting at a café with Jane, having a little break from sightseeing. Luca and Alec went off somewhere, saying something about a surprise. I hate surprises, but when it comes to Luca I could never deny him. How could I be so lucky, he's perfect; a sexy smile, killer looks, sweet and protective. Perfect in my dictionary.

Seeing Jane across the table I can't help but be shocked at the difference between her 'disguise' and her Volturi persona. For once she had her hair down straight, ending on her shoulders, dressed in a blue blouse that shows off her flawless, porcelain skin, black jeans, ballet flats and dark blue contacts that makes her eyes a lovely, dark violet. She looks beautiful. You wouldn't think that she is an elite guard of the Volturi let alone a vampire.

"Bella? Are you listening?" She asked with a frown, waving her hand in front of me trying to catch my attention.

"Huh? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"It hasn't even been a few hours and you are already fantasising about Luca? Jeez Iz, your worse than Felix!" She replied.

I scowled. "Oh shush, leave me alone!"

She giggled. I joined in not long after. She's always teasing me, though not many see it, only those who are close to her.

" Come on, I know you love me." She smirked.

I stuck my tongue out, "Keep telling that yourself that, Sweetie."

We sat there talking about movies and music when she suddenly tensed up. It immediately alerted me to trouble.

"What's wrong J?" I asked. When we're in public she decided to we should just call her J.

She replied in a whisper, but serious tone, "Bella, I don't want you to panic, but there are vampires in the corner. I want you to act like we are just leaving. Just follow me and don't worry, I will protect you. You have my word"

Vampires? Was it Victoria. Has she finally made her move or was it 'them'? Where is Luca and Alec?

We stood up and I linked my arm with hers as we walked away from the café into the streets. As we reached a corner we turned going straight to a forest nearby.

"I texted Luca and Alec and they will be here in a few minutes. Don't worry," She reassured me.

We reached the edge of the forest and suddenly she placed me on her back before starting to run. Everything is a blur, but I can hear the faint sounds of rustling behind us. They are following us and I am afraid to look back.

Jane stopped in a clearing near a lake and placed me down as she bent down into a crouch in front of me, ready for any attack.

Suddenly I tensed as I heard a familiar voice. Someone from my past.

"Bella!"

* * *

**A/N: Immortal Watcher will be on hold for now until this story had been finished and beta'd, Sorry. **


	23. Cullens

******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**Thank you to XxJasper'sAngelxX as my Beta . :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Cullens**

**EmmetPOV**

I sighed as I placed the controller down, another day. Another boring, lifeless, guilty day. It's been months since we left Forks and I can't stop thinking what Belly-bean is doing right now. Does she miss us? Does she miss me? Has she moved on? Is she going to college? Does she have a new boyfriend?

I miss her blush when I play pranks on her, it's always what I look forward to. She was the shy lil' sis I have always wanted.

The more I think about it day before we left the more disappointed I get at Edward, mostly for playing on our fears to get us to leave lil' Bells. To me he said that I would hurt her due to one of the pranks I pull on her. It may result in a severe injury, because she's just 'human', but I doubt it. I know she's a strong woman and that she loved my pranks.

She handled Eddie's over protectiveness and Alice's hyper-activeness well. There is no more life in this house. I barely have the motivation to pull any pranks to lift the spirits and even playing video games doesn't hold my interest for long. Nothing seems entertaining any more.

Rose is getting softer towards Bella. There is just something about Bella that makes us 'monsters' like her, even the "Ice Queen" as everyone calls my Rosie. Because of Rose's history she thinks that if Bella chose to become one of us she would be throwing away all the things she wanted the most which was growing old and having kids. Inside she really wants to get to know Bella as a little sister.

Both Esme and Carlisle got persuaded to move because they don't want to hurt their daughter. They had treated her as new member of family, Esme as a caring mother and Carlisle as second helpful father that's always there when she falls down. They had the hardest time making the decision. Esme became sad, mostly staying in her room sobbing when Carlisle is not around or just she tries to distract herself with interior decorating. As for Carlisle he stays at the hospital for long hours and does volunteer work to distract himself. He misses taking care of Bella when she gets cuts or bruises or their long talks about anything and everything. It's happened on a weekly basis for him when she was around. He had never seen any human who gets cuts or injures as easily as her.

Jasper is taking the it the hardest, he thinks its his fault that we left. He is drowning in guilt, not only from us, but his own too. I don't blame him at all, for one Bell's is Eddie's singer and two everyone of us suffered from blood lust and it affects him because of his emphatic power.

Alice was trying to console Jasper, but she misses Bella so much, even though she was hated for doing Bella Barbie she was still a hyper-active pixie sister to Bella. Her and Jasper left not long after we moved to who knows where. They just send us emails or text, no phone calls or video calls. Everything is written, no verbal communication which makes me think something is fishy about those two and they are keeping something from us.

As for Eddie boy, he sulks in his room or plays very depressing pieces on his piano. I know he loves her, well that's what he showed whenever they were around us, but I can't help to think that he was suffocating her by being over so protective. Bella was independent from what I observed and I think it's because of how she grew up. She did tell us about bringing her mother up when she was little.

Doing the house chores and what not. If he doesn't sulks in his room he goes out for long hunting trips and comes back with tattered clothes, covered with dirt and messy hair. She was his first love and also her mind intrigued her.

The final nail in the coffin was the fact that he said she was fine about us leaving and it would probably be better for her. In the back of my mind it didn't sound like her at all. She sees us as her second family and I believe it will take a toll on her if we leave. I tried to see if she was al right, I wanted to see my lil sis again, but before I could Eddie boy stopped me. Stupid mind reading. We are also forbidden to research anything about her on the internet.

Because of the guilt, longing and sadness we moved away from states into Edinburgh. Staying in the states caused us to much temptation to go back and check on Bella. As I looked at the clouds above I thought that Bella would enjoy this city. She's a big fan of literature. We all moved here apart from Alice and Jasper, last time they communicated with us they were somewhere in the country side.

We all decided to stop moping around the house and just walk around the city to distract ourselves. We near the town centre where could I smell flowers. The smell reminded me of Bella. Quickly I turned around and I saw her. My lil' sis. She was sitting outside a small café talking to a blond haired girl a bit smaller than her. She was laughing and enjoying herself. As I start walking towards her I saw the blond girl tense. Not a moment later they stood up and walked away. Something about the blond girl doesn't look right so I followed them ignoring the pleas of my family.

_The hell with Eddies rule._

My family soon followed me as the two girls reached the woods, Bella was suddenly placed on the tiny girls back an she took off running at vampire speed.

"Crap! It's a vampire! She's got Bella!" I shouted.

Edward is not far behind, he will catch up to us, but we must save Bella," Carlisle said, worried for her safety.

Why would Bella hang around a vampire? And who is the vampire with her? As we followed them into the forest, the blond girl dashed ahead, trying to get away from us. She was fast, maybe because of her size.

We were gaining on her as they approached what looked like a clearing ahead. As we exited the forest we saw the tiny vampire was crouched down in front of Bella, ready for an attack I shouted for my lil sis.

"Bella!"

**Alice's POV**

I wondered how is Bella doing now. I had to leave with Jasper to keep 'that thing' from Edward. If he finds out he will try and go to her and it will change everything. I can't have a future where they are together, but miserable. I may not get a lot of visions of her cause of her gift, but I get small fuzzy glimpses of her. I just hope I made the right choice.

"Darlin', are you ok?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around me while kissing my temple.

Looking out into the sunset I sighed.

"I'm fine, Jazz. It's time to go," I said as we exited the log cabin.

Bella here we come.

**Third person POV**

Clicking of heels echoed through the halls as a fiery red head walked with one thing on her mind.

Vengeance.

Opening the dark double doors at the end of the corridor she walked into what looked like a throne room. Torches illuminated the stone walls and floors, red drapes cascade on the edges of the windows and flags with the coven's symbol hung where two stone thrones reside.

Walking straight towards the thrones the red head knelt down in respect to the vampires sitting a few feet away.

"What is your purpose here?" A dark haired vampire, sitting on the left throne, asked in a cold tone. His crimson eyes looking directly at the woman in front of him.

The woman smiled and looked up saying "I'm here to ask for an alliance against the Volturi."

"That's not the only thing. Why the Volturi? Tell us the truth" The snowy haired vampire on the right asked. His posture showed his boredom as he sat with both legs on the arm rest of his throne, yet his eyes hold a hint of interest.

She huffed. She thought they would easily be fooled, but she was mistaken.

"I'm after the human companion of a vampire who killed my mate. The human is now under the protection of the Volturi. She was the reason my mate is dead and I want her to pay for it," she hissed angrily.

Both men looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

The brunet vampire looked back at the vengeance driven woman in front of him.

"I'm afraid we cannot aid you in your petty revenge against a woman as tempting as it is to go against the Volturi, we won't. We prefer to be in charge, our rules, our time, our game."

Clenching her fists together she feels the loathing for these pathetic ancients build within her. They think that just because they are older they can just boss people around.

With a fake smile she said, "Very well. Don't come running to me if you get news that the Volturi had been wiped out."

She bowed and left.

As soon as they knew she was out of hearing range the snow haired vampire brought out his phone and dialled a number.

On the second ring a bell like voice answered, "'Sup butter cup!"

Both male vampires laughed at the woman's sense of humour. She was always in a happy mood and it was contagious.

"Well hello to you too, little one." He replied playfully.

"Hey! Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can tease me about it!" She huffed.

Her tone changed to serious when she asked, "What's wrong? I know you aren't calling for hi's and hello's."

"Indeed little one, it seems a little fiery, red head, revenge driven vampire is after a human companion of one of the Volturi members," he replied.

"Thank you Vladimir, she's one sneaky vampire. I suspect a gifted one too."

"No problem. Please come and visit us soon, we still have a match to settle. If you are in need of anything don't hesitate to call."

She chuckled, "Thank you. Until then and keep practising."

Closing the phone she thought of Victoria. It seems she's gathering allies to go against the Volturi. Perhaps it's time to get things ready. She may not only be gathering allies. Placing the phone in her pocket she put her hood up and walked into the shadows.


End file.
